Hijacked
by Inscriber
Summary: It starts with a question.   "Can he be hacked?"  And it ends with an answer.   "Anything can be hacked"   First fan-fic! Please read! Rated T to be safe, more K plus.  LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Virus

"Can you hack it?" he asked leaning over his partner's shoulder His partner stared intently at the computer screen.

"The human components are hard to bypass," the man answered.

"So, you are incapable?" the other inquired.

"No, anything can be hacked," he assured, mostly himself. The two men watched as alerts and advisories flickered on and off the screen. Then, the rapid notifications disappeared, and a background of '1's and '0's slipped across the screen. A small window opened in the middle of the screen.

"I have it," said the man at the computer, the relief not heard in his professional tone. The other man smiled.

"Release it," the other ordered, a satisfied look spreading across his face. The man sitting at the computer hit and typed in the order. Subject One would soon be theirs.

"Got it! I got it!" Rex hollered. He ran down the street, 'Smack Hands' extending down to his hands. The rhino like E.V.O was charging down the street, his three red eyes darting around. Six watched from the roof of a building, a chopper thumping behind him. "_One, Two, Three-Four blocks. Four blocks dismantled by a rampaging E.V.O. And the rhino helped."_ Six thought, but he thought it with a small smile spreading across his face. But this was such a small smile no one would have noticed. Raising his hand to his ear, Six switched to Rex's frequency.

"Hurry it up, Rex. I have the chopper. Just cure him already." Six watched and Rex nodded, a grin on his face.

"Got it, Six. Just so long as it's pizza tonight,"

"Rex" Six said, amusement gone.

"Just say yes." Rex said, still teasing. Six sighed.

Rex smiled. Alright! Pizza! Rex turned his attention to the E.V.O. He reached out, ready to cure him.

Suddenly, a sharp ring reverberated through his head.

"Ahhhhh!" Rex gasped, his hands slapping against his ears. Then, there was silence, and Rex felt his mind go blank.

Six watched as Rex's Smack Hands fell to the ground, watched Rex slap his hands against his head, and saw as Rex stood still. He seemed utterly frozen, his hands slowly falling to his sides. Six reached for his communicator.

"Rex?" Static answered him. Six immediately drew his swords. He jumped directly from the top of the roof, free falling until he swung himself from a lamp post, and landed gracefully-his swords ready in position.

Static cackled in his ears.

"Six?"

"Holiday." he answered, still flinging himself at the E.V.O that was circling Rex.

"Rex's biometrics have flat lined-brain activity minimal-nanite activity, however, is fine,"

"I'm getting him-report later," Ending the transmission, Six leaped into the air, smashing his foot down onto the E.V.O's head, bringing the beast to a halt.

Then, he ran to Rex. Already tugging on him, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Rex's eyes began to glow a faint blue, and in monotone replied, "Code 1-5-34-76 rejected; commencing program 95B. Code accepted," his voice weakened on the last few words and he collapsed into Six's arms.

The chopper that had been on the roof hovered to the ground, and Six walked himself and Rex into the copter, Rex staring vacantly at the wall, his eyes tinged blue.

Six stepped in quick, light steps. His knuckles clenched so tight that white was creeping up his hand.

He burst through the heavy metal doors, and walked straight up to Caesar. Caesar was leaning over his table, absorbed in whatever new contraption he was working on.

"We have told you not to communicate to Rex through his nanites!" Six said, and Caesar looked up, his face filled with confusion.

"I haven't been. No, I have been working on an electromagnetic-" He began, then faltered, "Why, what's wrong with Rex?"

Six lead him to Holiday's lab. They walked in on Holiday typing furiously at the keyboard.

"What's the diagnosis, Doc?" Rex said, back to himself, and eyes no longer a faded blue.

"I'm not sure," she said, still typing.

"Six! Caesar!" Rex called happily as he saw them. Caesar smiled, seeing Rex was back to normal.

"Hola, mijo!" He said warmly, "What happened out there?" Caesar asked. Rex's smile faded into a look of concentration lit his face.

"I was getting an EVO when I heard a loud buzzing noise, it was like to people with megaphones were screaming into my ears. I couldn't think"

"What happened then?" asked Six.

"Then," Rex started, but trailed "Then…nothing. I was here with Holiday."

Six glanced at Holiday who had joined them earlier in the conversation.

"How are his vitals?" asked Caesar.

"Normal-but I examined his nanites, and something is wrong,"

Everyone stared at her, willing her to elaborate.

"His nanites appear to have a new code running through them. Code 1-5-34-76, version 95B,"

"Estiércol!" Caesar murmured.

"Why?" asked Holiday, "Do you know it?"

"Si, I it was written by a co-worker of mine. He goes by the name Thomas J. Herring. He is an amazing computer programmer and virus designer. He could hack anything!"

"What?" asked Rex, "I'm not a computer! He doesn't mean he could hack me, right?"

Holiday shook her head, understanding, "No, but he can hack your nanites,"

"Which means?" Rex asked, strain in his voice.

"That program is a virus, mijo. That was a virus written to control nanites. It's too small to control large quantities, which is why we stopped using it, but one person? Well…"

"So what's going to happen?"

"The virus will spread until it gives the user of the virus complete control. So, whoever is controlling the virus will have control of Rex in a day or less."

(This is my first fan-fin! Please comment!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Control

The leader of Project Virus gripped the cold metal bars of the desk, leaning once again over the Hacker's shoulder.

"Subject has been infected, and the virus is spreading accordingly. However, the time of span is going to be slowed due to the human factor," The hacker known as Herring told the leader. The leader frowned-an expression all workers had learned to fear.

"How much slower is the allotted time expected?"

"Between 24 and 42 hours," the nervous hacker replied.

"Is there any way to speed up the process?" asked the leader.

"Well, if I could inject a nanite with the complete code directly into him, it would take moments."

"Then we will get him."

(Providence)

"Can you hear me, Rex?" hummed a little noise. I could hear it, but it was a pen dropping during an atom bomb. The rush of sheer sound exploded all around me. All I wanted was for it to stop…

"Rex!" I heard again dimly. Why wouldn't the voice leave me alone? It was just adding to the chaos!

"Rex, please?" This time the voice had shape…it was caring. The roar in my head began to dull.

"His eyes-they're dimming." I heard. But I wanted to hear the voices in full-I pushed harder against the white noise-and harder. I heard a pop and all of a sudden the world flashed into view.

Holiday's face was close to mine, her big eyes worried. Directly behind her Caesar and Six were watching me intently. The ringing was completely gone now, and my head felt like throbbing.

"That was the worst one yet," Caesar said shaking his head.

"What does it mean?" I asked, finally waking up all the way.

"You are losing control." Caesar and Holiday said at the same time quietly. Six said nothing but stared at me…at least I think he was staring at me, his shades in my direction.

Rex felt the room spin.

"But, you guys can stop it, right?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

Caesar nodded, but it was weak. "I have found the only opening is after the programming takes effect,"

"Oh," Rex said, "But after that, right?"

All of a sudden a booming voice filled Providence.

"All soldiers report-EVO attack in progress!" Knight's voice echoed.

Rex jumped down from the table, grabbing his jacket.

"And where do you think you're going?" Holiday asked.

"Off to fight some EVO's." Rex said, knowing she was about to make him stay.

"No, you're not. " She said firmly, and Six gave a quick nod of consent. Rex sighed heavily.

"Fine. At least give me something to do!" He said, tossing himself back onto the table. Holiday, Six and Caesar exchanged looks.

"Fine, report to the Petting Zoo and run a few laps." Holiday said warily.

"See? There's something at least minimally interesting," Rex said hopping from the bench, and walking towards the door.

Rex took the elevator all the way to the Petting Zoo, and wrinkled his nose as the pungent humid air filled his nose.

_Like I'm just going to stay here, _he thought, kicking a rock. He knew Holiday and Six, and maybe Caesar were watching him…Rex ran through his mind all the areas where the supposedly hidden cameras were. He remembered one by a weak door that lead to the hall of the launch pad; which was perfect. Breaking into a jog, Rex headed over to a large rock where a camera rotated every 30 seconds. Rex pretended to be winded and leaned against the rock, forceng his nanites into the camera, telling it to not look his way for another 2 minutes. Then, Rex started running again, knowing the hidden door was coming up. Rex split from his usual jog, but to anyone else, it looked like he was just changing things up a bit. Rex ran until he came upon a tangle of grass and mutated weed. Rex tore the under brush from the wall, revealing an old providence door. Rex smiled. He was going to get a little free time, save a few people, and be back in time for dinner. Running through the door, Rex headed to the launch pad.

(Uknown Lab)

"Subject One has left Providence-but is currently in control of himself."

"Then this is the chance we have been waiting for," said the leader, "Get Cain. He'll want to do this personaly." The hacker nodded, and typed in a code to the computer.

A small message lit Hunter Cain's phone. His prey was ungaurded, and out in the open. The time to strike was now.

(EVO Attack Location)

"Ooof!" Rex was slmmed into the ground by the snake like EVO. Rex swung out his BFS and slashed at the onslaught from three of the mostrous EVO's ten heads. It hissed, and threw him against the wall of a crumbling brick building

Rex's comunicator crackled to life, Holiday's angry tone zooming to his ear.

"You are in so much trouble," she said, anger clear.

"Hey-ugh-Holiday!" Rex said, picking himself up, false happieness dripping from his words.

"I know where you are, Rex," she said.

"Whoa, kinda 'stalker' there Holiday." Rex answered, creeping into an alley way, avioding the EVO while he talked.

"Come back to Providence, _now_" she said, her voice strict.

"Holiday-kind of in the middle of somthing," He said, peeing past the corner of the building, watching the giant snake slither down the road. Then, from behind him, Rex heard the sound of foot steps. Rex turned around to face the noise and stopped short.

"Cain?" he asked confused.

Cain smiled the small, wrong looking smile he seemed to wear around Rex, and lifted a small device shaped like a 'T'. Rex extended his 'Bull Whip", ready to fight.

"No-that's unfair," Cain said, shooting a small dart from the device into Rex's neck. Rex felt a cold liquid enter his blood stream, and he felt his mussels realax. Feeling heavy, Rex hit the ground.

After removing Rex's comunicator from his ear, Cain picked up the unconcious teen, throwing him over his thick shoulder;and carried him away into an awaiting chopper just at the end of the alley. Subject One had been aquired. he end was near, for Providence and the EVO's.

(Unknown Lab)

"Is that Subject One?" asked an all to exited hacker. Cain nodded, placing Rex on a steril, gray, metal table. He tightened straps around the teen, who was still far from the land of the living.  
>"Are you ready to inject the virus?" Cain asked. The hacker nodded quick, eager nods, and pulled out a long, leathal looking needle.<p>

"This'll have him under in seconds," the hacker said sadisticaly. Cain didn't notice the tone, but then, it is rare to notice somthing of someone else you can't see in yourself. The hacker to the needle and slowly broke Rex's skin. Then, he squeezed tight on the lever of the needle, and a thick blue liquid slipped into Rex.

(Thank you, my first 4 repliers! Your support was really appreciated! Special thanks to my very first replier, Peacexfreedom


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain

(Providence)

"Rex?" Holiday asked again into the communicator. Nothing answered her. Worried, Holiday went to check on Rex's vitals. Her screen was drenched in red, the screen flashing. Holiday typed fast, her eyes darting across the screen. Not only was she locked out of viewing Rex's location, his entire system was locked from her.

"Oh no," she whispered. She knew that the only way this could be happening was if the virus had taken full effect. Why had she let him go to the Petting Zoo? He knew every inch of that place. Pale as a piece of paper, she sent an alert to Six.

"Six? It's me, Holiday. Rex is off-line. We have to find him soon." She said, her professional tone leaking out how nervous she really was.

"Where am I looking?" he asked immediately, all control. Six was in his room, the TV on the News Channel-like it was every second of everyday, aside from when he slept.

"I don't know-everywhere. Start with the area where the rampaging E.V.O was."

Six wasn't paying attention to Holiday though-he was watching as Hunter Cain sat down with an interviewer.

"Holiday, turn on your TV"

Holiday obeyed, switching to the only channel Six ever watched.

"-so, you see, Greta, as gruesome as it is people have to wake up to the fact that no E.V.O, not even Providence's infamous weapon, can maintain human composure for long." Cain was saying to a news woman.

"And here's what makes him say that, folks," Greta said enthused, "Switching to live video now!"

Holiday gasped as, on screen, a huge metal Robot swung its massive fist around screen, felling many buildings at once. A terrible roar filled the air around it, and an exceptionally large version of 'Bull Whip' flailed wildly from its other hand. Angrily, the biomechanical creature kicked at lot of cars, sending the even the cement chunks flying.

"No," she said, recognizing Rex at once.

(Unknown Lab)

The leader of Project Virus leaned casually against the table by the hacker. The hacker wasn't relaxed, he was monitoring Hunter Cain's best creation against E.V.O's, but he was far happier than he had been in a long time.

"This is going well," the leader said.

"Very well, indeed" the hacker agreed. Subject One was perfect. After injecting him with the nanites, he had sat strait up and yelled, his eyes turning red. He had broken right through the restraints.

Metal had begun to form all around him, and a perfect controllable monster had burst into existence. However, the only thing that allowed them to control the beast was the very thing that was fighting against him, which caused the hacker great irritation. To keep the monstrosity under control, he needed its human conscious to be just that-conscious. But the EVO was still fighting; still trying to break the control. However, every hour the resistance grew weaker-more able to control. Cain's plan had been perfect. Now that people were seeing how even the so-called "cure" was as violent as any EVO, they would be more likely to just dispose of the great sickness, the great plague of this planet. And, it would all start with Rex.

(Rex)

I felt-feel-so groggy, and everything is fuzzy. I know what is going on is bad, but I have to force myself to care. I can even feel myself slipping away, melting jelly on a wind shield. No! Don't think like that. I'm in control-I'm in control….I-I'm losing it.

(Providence)

White Knight's face appeared n the screen. He wasn't p leased. His bleached face shone on the screen.

"I have seen the News." He said over Holiday and Six.

"We know and-"

"And, right now, Rex is just another E.V.O-wild, rampaging, and hurting people and damaging buildings. If you can't catch or cure him within 42 hours-I will have him destroyed."

Knight's face disappeared off the screen.

"He can't do this!" Holiday screamed, angry and scared at the same time.

"He can-but it won't come to that," Six said, sounding stoic and sure.

Holiday turned her face back to the computer, already trying to come up with a solution. Six left, knowing she wouldn't respond to anything for a while.

Six would never admit it, but he was worried for Rex. Rex had to fight this-he would. Six stepped quietly into Rex's room. He rummaged around in his nightstand, finding the small blade he had given Rex on his birthday, and sat down to look at it.

But he didn't stay long-Six left the room, and headed out to find Rex.

(Thank you for all the comments and advice! And yes, this is my first fic. :) I know this one is short, sorry)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fame

(News Station)

"Finally, people were going to see I had been right the very first time," Cain thought to himself. Sure, he had had to quicken the process on Rex, but you had to break a few eggs to make an omelet. Cain lively hoisted his bulky frame up the steps and onto the interviewing platform. He saw big cushy chairs and took a seat on the one he had been told would be saved for him. Within the span of five minutes, the rest of his interviewers had arrived; a scientist of some kind, a physiologist, a politician, a doctor, and the main interviewer from the news channel. All of them he would have to play like fiddles if he were to convince people. But, that would be easy, he though, as people were like sheep-get one to think something and soon everyone will think the same.

"So, Mister Cain," started the main interviewer, her name was Jill, "What has made you campaign against Providence and EVO's?"

"Jill, I have before run the truth though these very air ways-it is for the survival of man kind. I want to live in a world were children don't go to sleep at night wondering if tomorrow their Mommy and Daddy will be monsters-or if they will be monsters themselves."

"Providence had a cure for these tragedies," Jill pointed out.

"Did, had, was, all past tense, Jill. See where the idea of curing EVO's has gotten us? Providence is having trouble taking down one of the biggest EVOs ever-and it was thier own cure and weapon not a day ago."

"So, what are you suggesting?" asked the politician asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple," Cain said casually, "The one way to destroy a virus is to heal the infected. That hasn't worked, so we move on to the less preferable mean-we must destroy the EVOs." he said, conviction falling from his words.

(Abysus)

Van Kliess had been busy over the span of the last 16 hours. With the boy turning into a raging EVO, and Hunter Cain spouting his message like the infernal broken record he was, Van Kliess had sent Biowulf to stay updated, him and Breach.

Biowulf burst into Van Kliess's room, walking out of a red tear in time and reality, Breach behind him, her head lowered.

"Master," Biowulf said, bowing slightly, "We have found the first dead EVO. A group of Cain's soldiers took down the low-level EVO. It was not one of the Pack."

Van Kliess clenched his normal hand, and his gloved hand flexed. He cared little for the life of an unimportant EVO, a look at his garden told you that, and since he had stolen Rex's nanites, he was no longer needed to steal a large amount of nanites. However, he needed EVOs around. They were controllable, they were common, they were blood thirsty-most of them. They were the army he wold lead to rule the world. No human would steal his dream away-not Hunter. No, no human-Kliess stopped in mid thought. No_ human_. A plan was begging to form in Kliess's mind. A plan that would not only destroy Cain, but Providence as well.

(Providence)

Holiday leaned over her desk, concentration bent in every which way, focusing on Ceasar (who was helkping her to help Rex), focusing on the last known locations of Rex, and, most important, a red clock that was slowly ticking down, down, down.

_26:14:15_

That's how long Rex had...No, no, don't think like that. That's how soon Rex would be better. That's when they would find the solution, had they not before. Or, at least, when they had brought what would be Rex back. That's all tht little clock said. But in the back of Holiday's mind, she knew that her first assumption wouldn't go away. That's why she had to keep working. Rex had never been just a weapeon, never just a cure. He was a teenage boy...and to be honest wth herself, Rex had become somthing important to her.

Ceasar looked up.

"Do you think we could write a code to hack the original code? A virus in a virus?" he asked.

"No, too many firewalls, first thing I checked." Holiday said frustrated.

"What if Rex were unconcious?" Caesar asked.

"How do you think you would take down a-" Holiday had alomst said 'monster', "Take down Rex in that form?"

Caesar looked at her.

"Holiday," Caesar said, his tone a mixture of saddness and dtermination, "I lost five years of Rex's life already. When I first came down here, my priorities wern't strait, but they are now. Rex is mi hermano, mi familia...the only one I have left. I will not loose him,"

"We won't, all we need is a good idea," she promised. Caesar sat down tiredly, his hands combing his hair. Then a twinkle appeared in his eye.

"Yeah..." he smiled, "A really good idea,"

(Six)

Six stood and looked up at the roaring machine as it thrashed wildly into a sky scraper. How could somone do this to Rex? Granted, Rex was wild and somtimes acted as though nothing was in his skull, but this beast was just destroying thigs. No purpose. And leave it to Hunter Cain, that low down, manipulating, common criminal, to take advantage of somthing like this. This couldn't have worked out better for him had he planned it! Six scowled.

Wherever Rex was in that monter, it was deep down. But, hopefully just enough.

"Rex!" he called. The EVO giant seemed to stiffen, and it stopped beating the buiding. It's red eyed stopped on Six. It roared angirly, it's head thrown back.

"Rex, fight this!" Six said, already running at the EVO's feet. The EVO growled, and took it mighty fist and slammed it down, strait towards Six. Six dodged out of the way, feeling the blast of air slide him scross the street.

"Holiday!" He said, his hand flying to his comunicator.

"Six, have you found him?" she asked hopfully.

"Yes-how much time?" he pressed.

"23 hours, 23 mintes and 14-13 seconds."

"Be ready with a solution," he said, drawing his sword. Hopefully this would be like the first time he had seen Re like this, a quick attack the head, and Rex would be back to his "normal" self. Normal was relitive, and Six no longer believed in the word. However, he refused that logic, for he didn't believe in happy endings, either. Except now. He believed in them now. Or at least hoped that they happened.

(Cain)

Cain left the interview happily. Things had gone well. Very well. So well it should be considered the best day of Cain's life. He walked up to the RV he was staying at, and pulled out his key, whistling softly. The sound of hard metal meeting car scratched thorugh the air, and Cain paused. He lifted his gun, pointing it all around, but un a calm and professional way.

"Come out, I know you're there!" he called.

"As do I," the soft voice of Van Kliess called, stepping into view.

"Back it up, EVO slime." Cain said, walking closer.

"Please, spare me your stupidity. I have a propistion for you, actually." Van Kliess said, a smirk spreading across his face.

Cain gasped as Van Kliess's golden arm extended into his chest.

_"What's happening to me?" _Cain though wildly, hearing his gun clatter to the floor.

As though Van Kliess could have heard, though Cain had made no sound, he said, "You are becoming what you call the "plauge of the world", the "great sickness of this planet". You, my friend, are an EVO-my EVO."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fade

(Providence)

The clock flashed again.

_20:36:2_

Holiday sighed again. Where had Caesar gone? After the out of place comment, he had up and gone. She let out a torrent of clicks onto the computer. How to cure Rex? The only ways she could think of would potentially either wipe his powers, his brain, or kill him. Herring had set the system just perfectly wrong...and it was getting worse. How was that even possible? Besides the fact that it somehow was. Holiday paced again, the third time within the hour. She felt like she banging her head against the same wall, over and over.

Footsteps echoed in her ab, and she turned to see Caesar wildly grinning. Which seemed entirely inappropriate. How could he _smile_? There was a possibilty of losing Rex. And seven hours earlier he had seemed so set on getting Rex back to normal.

"Holiday!" Caesar said, walking up to her, a white needle filled with a clear liquid clenched carefully in his hand.

"Caesar, what's that?" she asked, almost afraid to ask.

"A really good idea," answered, a goofy grin on his face.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"This is the Reverse Engineering...What's a word that starts with 'X'? That's disappointing, I really wanted it's acronym to be REX..."

"Caesar?" Holiday prompted.

"Oh, yes. It's the cure! It reverses programing in a nanite with the specific code 1-5-36-74, 95B."

"What anout the firewalls? The protection?"

"That's the beautiful thing about it! It doesn't sneak in to the nanites, like virus's and trojans. It simply erases a code, not the prgram. Besides, I know that Herring always leaves an escape hatch in the programming so he can destroy it if he doesn't get paid. This will just find that opening, and reverse the code."

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked, they couldn't afford to be wrongpnot with so little time left.

"I am positive!" he smiled,patting the tube.

Holiday thought of somthing just then.

"How do we inject a metal EVO with a needle?"

Caesar looked confused.

"We don't, we send it from computer to Rex's Omega One nanite."

"Then why do you have the needle?"

"Oh, I couldn't find a glass for my water."

Holiday shook her head. Even in a time of crisis. If DNA had not proved his relation to Rex, his behavior did.

The screen above the two scientists flashed, and soon White Knight's face hovered there on the screen.

"Have you found the cure?"

"Yes," Holiday answered

"Then you have 20 hours, 2 minutes, and 33 seconds left to get it to Rex."

"Knight, you know we have the cure and Six is out getting Rex. Please remove the time limit."

"No. While you two have been in your lab, people have been getting hurt, buildings destroyed. I will not risk the good of many for one teen."

"Knight," Holiday said, disgusted but not letting it show, "He is the cure."

"Was. Cain has a point with that, Holiday. Paste tence does no one good. If Rex is ever himself again, he will be a cure, and that will be a differrent story."

"You say the good of many-if you Bleach the area Rex is in, even more people will die."

"But it will stop there. 19 hours and 56 mintues, 23 seconds." Then Knight's head vanished from the screen.

Caesar glared at the screen still. "Idiota," he muttered.

Holiday nodded slightly, but was walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Put on your field uniform, we have to get to Rex."

(Rex)

That sound never stopped. I felt a need to push against though, some urge I don't entirely understand. All I really want is for the noise to stop-that blindingly intense noise. But no matter what I do, it keeps going. I know that the man in the green suit is not trying to hurt me. I actually like to see him for some reason-but then it's like I'm a puppet on strings-something makes me fly at him. Suddenly, I remember the man-Six. Six, his name and his rating. But the name is already fading. Whatever is happening to me, I have to fight it. I pushed once again, harder than ever. It was like a solid wall of sound. Harder...I wasn't winning, but I felt that pushing was right for some reason...even though it hurt so bad.

(Six)

The thick cord that was Rex's arm swatted Six into the air, and he hit the ground, scrapping the asphalt. But Six got up again. Somthing had changed that time, Rex was fighting, he was sure. The creature had hesitated.

"Rex, it's me! It's Six-I'm helping you!" he said, running at the over sized 'Punk Busters'. Rex roared, no longer hesitating, and kicked his foot, flinging the man from his foot. Then, the giant EVO turned, and lunged to a different part of town, not even knowing why it wanted to get away, and not hurt the man anymore. Not knowing why it so desperatley pushed against the insistent command of the sound.

(Abysus)

Van Kliess walked beside an EVO that walked on its two hind legs. It had a scaly fur, if one could ever hope to describe whatever was covering its skin. It had a bull like head and over muscular shoulders. It had paws as big a plates, claws as long as knives-and just as sharp. A long tail with two spike like thorns on either side lagged behind it. On it's chest a hand print of gold was stuck. Beside Van Kliess walked Cain.

The message should stop with him-he was the poster-boy. This is what Van Kliess hoped. While killing a message, he had also gotten a strong EVO. Cain was not a stupid, wild EVO. He could talk and think, but under Van Kliess's control, his mind was muddy and he could remember only snap shots of a different life. The beast had know idea why he loathed the man he walked by, but he did know that he was his master.

"Cain," Van Kliess said.

"Master,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Help you and the pack capture the large machine EVO," Cain said, and for some reason attacking the EVO seemed so right, it felt right.

"Right," Van Kliess praised, smiling to himself. Cain was arogant and crude as a human, and he also was leader. But as an EVO, he was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you! All your comments meant alot to me! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I hurt my leg, and had to get crutches. And immediatly after that, I weant on a family weekend vacation. I wrote this as soon as I got hime, so I apologize as it is porbably riddled with speeling errors. :) And again, thank you for the comments-they inspire me to keep going, becuase this is my first fan-fic. :) Your support has meant the world to me.

Chapter 6: Communication

Caesar leaned into the hard Providence seat, holding a small, toy like contraption. He glanced at Hol,iday who was watching the changing scenes in the window of the air ship. He had never been more bored in his life, save a few final exams. Though, he was nervous and exited and whole bunch of other emotions about Rex. His brother, hermono, his familia. And to think he had missed five years of it. And to think he could lose even more. Caesar fidgeted again in his seat, then turned his attention to the small oval device in his hand. The device was fairly simple, all it held was a program that would look and fit into any opening in any program, then reverse engineer it, or at least give Caesar control of it. He touched the smooth metal of the device again.

"Five minutes until we land." the piolet alerted the passengers. Caesar stretched, and Holiday turned her attention frim the landscape.

"How long do we have, Caesar?" Holiday asked, her piercing green eyes looking directly at him.

"16 hours, 18 minutes, and 2 seconds."

"Than more than enough," she said confidently, and picked up a stun gun. Caesar had noticed that Holiday rarely killed. He liked that, but he also knew that could get you killed.

"Are you ready, Holiday?" he asked, tucking th device into one of his jacket pockets.

"Always," she answered.

The floor beneath them rumbled, and dirt clouded the windows as the air ship landed. Both scientists left the air ship, along with a swarm of grunts, each one handling a gun-none of which were stun guns, noth Caesar and Holiday noticed.

(The Pack)

"The time is now!" Van Kliess said, force and gravity in his solemm words somehow filled the open space, seeming loud though the man never yelled. The Pack was with him, his front faced towards them as they over looked the ramaints of a city Rex had torn through.

"Providence plans to heal Rex, and we shall let them!" Van Kliess said again, "But as soon as the boy is normal, we grab him. I still need the boy-and his mind will be in no way ready to understand what is happening. If there ever was a time to get the boy, the time is now!"

Even the new edition of the pack, formally Cain, Claws, howled with delight. In thruth, the only silent one was Breach, and Van Kliess never expected her to talk, much less yell.

The Pack was ready now, and they ran down the overlook, after a metal monster. But they didn't attack. Providence had to fix him first, they couldn't take on a monster of such a magnitude.

No, they would wait, a snake in the grass, until the time to strike was at hand. Van Kliess smiled to himself, relaxing comterably in a spare chair of the recently abandoned house. With Rex by his side, who could stop him? Who would challenge him? No one, because no one would hurt thier salvation, thier "cure". No, Rex was all too precious. Providence had made him too important, too bound to him. Rex had had no idea the power he had held. But he Van Kliess did. He always had, and now someone was going to put that power to use.

(Six)

Six swept the rubble from his clothes, frowning at the tears in his suit. He pushed his shades back up to his eyes, blocking the burning sun from his gazed. Rex was like he had been, only slightly less and more destructive. Always destrructive, but sometimes when he could have smashed a school, or a hospital, he would merely kick the sign away, and continue on. Which told Six Rex was fighting it. He still needed a cure, but a fight was a fight, and every struggle counted. Every struggle meant he hadn't given up.

Six ran forward again, ignoring exhastion as he went. Six felt pain, and tiredness, and emotion, but he didn't let it show. Just like he wouldn't get mad at White if anything happened to Rex. No, never would he get mad...however, getting even was a total story all together. Six slid the katanas out of his shredded green sleeves, and slashed at the metal as he approached it. He heard the giant roar, in pain or just as a mild irritation, Six wasn't sure. But he pulled one sword out, and stuck another in,. pulling himself up. He was scaling Rex. Today was just getting worse and worse.

Six pushed on, feeling the thick beads of sweat fall from his short shaved hair. He was about to the thigh now...

"Six?" Holiday said into his ear, like she was right by him.

"Holiday, report." He said, sure she was on her way.

"We are here, and we have the cure."

"Are you positive it will cure Rex?"

"Caesar is, I'm hoping."

"That will have to do. Where do you need me?"

"His head, to transmit the waves directly into him. Will that be a problem?"

Six looked up over his knuckles, judgng the distance. It was a long way.

"No." he answered, continuing again.

"Oh, and Six?" Holiday added, her voice gentle.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for caring. From the very first day." and with that, Holiday's voice died in his ear. Six grunted, and shrugged it off, but he wouldn't deny it. How had Rex gotten under Six's armor? An armor that must be weakining, because Holiday was getting in, too.

(Caesar and Holiday)

"Are you ready to transmit the signal?" Holiday asked.

"Almost..." Caesar trailed, his gaze resting solidly on the small object, clicking wildly on a touch screen.

"Caesar, this will work," she assured the man. Caesar's tapping slowed, him processing Holiday's words.

"Holiday, none of us should make promises we can't keep," he said sadly.

"Then don't make it a promise. Make it a fact," Holiday said, slightly irritated, "He's your brother, Caesar! And somtimes you act like you want it to happen, and somtimes you are so detatched! You have to choose Caesar, you care or you don't. Your hiding somthing from him, and he knows it, and I know it. Six suspects it. I'm not asking you too save the world Caesar, I'm not asking you to make the perfect cure if there isn't one. But I will ask you to care, and so would Rex." She said, suprising herself. Caesar looked up from the device.

"Do not ever question my care for Rex. I know somtimes I am not entirely there. Okay? I'm not perfect. Nother are you. But I am Rex's brother...but I don't feel like I know him anymore, and he doesn't know me. He can't even recognize our mother's voice...I show him pictures of things he doesn't remember, even though they were important to him when I last saw him. We are both trying to figure this out, and I respect you, Dr. Holiday, but you are in know right to criticise family. From what I understand, you're family is as, if not more, complicated than ours." Caesar bent back down over the device, typing rapidly again.

"I'm sorry, Caesar. I forgot how complicated fmaily is." Holiday said, genuinly sorry. Caesar sighed.

"As am I, Holiday, for bringing up your sister."

Holiday swallowed hard, realizing Caesar was dealing with a very simaliar problem. But Rex could be cured. Holiday sat down beside Caesar, and even though she was mad at him for it, she said, "It's okay Caesar."

"Thank you, Holiday. And, I almost have it."

"Good, Caesar, that's good." Holiday sat in the awkward silence that was so thick, she could feel unease squeezing around her. But the feeling soon passed, and both felt as though the other now shared somthing special between them, no matter how delicate it was.

"15 hours, 3 minutes and 9 seonds left." Caesar said, checking his watch.

"Than we better get this ready. And Caesar, thanks for understanding, and sorry abou-"

"Dr. Holiday, there is no need to apologize. I was rude as well. Now, lets move on." Holiday nodded, and both walked into town, what was left of it, ready to cure Rex.

Hopefully.

_14: 59:34_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_14:30:34_

Six knew he had 14 hours, and that was more than enough. He was about to the thigh of the technological beast. His katanas screeched as they sliced through the metal, pulling Six up. Six was but a mortal man, which suprised a few people. He still felt exhasted-for almost an entire day he had been fighting and running non-stop. Yet, he was still ashamed when he heard himself give a grunt of pain. He had never let himself ever before. But he didn't pause, pausing was out of the question. **_Screech_**. Another slice against the metal. Another pain staking pull forward. Six glanced down at the ground, the sun's glare whipping across his shades. He was up high-approximately...3 miles high. He glanced up, and the glare slid in the other direction. And about 5 to go. Six shook his head and pressed forward. **_Screech_**. Six wondered idly if you could be dissapointed in someone who had no control of thier actions. Probably not. It might interfere with some moral belief. But soon Rex would be his "normal" self. And they would have a long talk about sneaking out in genral, and sneaking away while a dangerous hacker was ripping away your selfcontrol-even though Rex had little in the first place. All serious talks and trouble, that's what Rex would get. But first, they had to save him. Six pulled out sword, and thrust it in a little higher, pulling himself up.

_14:14:08_

(Providence)

"Prepare the equitment needed to Bleach."

"Sir, Dr. Holiday and Agent Six have more than enough time, and they are on site with the cure and transportation," reported and grunt.

"What made you think that was a matter up for debate?" White Knight asked, his eyes becoming slits.

"Nothing, Sir. Sorry, Sir." The grunt replied, already sending an alert to the weapons room.

"Good, because I would hate for you to have to be relieved of duty so you could go back to school and learn proper sentence structure. Let's hope that that wasn't an accurate representation of your intelligence," White Knight said coldly, vanishing from the screen.

The grunt was glad he was wearing the face mask over his head, because he was sure his emotions had been clear. But, he was a lower level soldier, and it wasn't his place to form an opinion on such high and pending matters.

"Weapons, did you get the message?" The grunt asked, switching his communicator to the correct frequency.

"Message recieved," answered a voice.

"Over and out," the grunt said, turning off his communicator.

(The Pack)

Van Kliess was staying in a small surburban area that had been recently abandoned. He knew that Rex would be cured very shortly, and he relaxed a bit in a recliner. Biowulf was leaning over a tanle, running his claws over the once-nice expensive wood. Breach was leaning against a wall, her head down. Skalamandor looked uncomterable, fitting like a forced puzzle piece in the cushy couch, his small legs barely sweeping the ground. And Claws was sharpining his long knife like claws on a wooden collum in the house, snarling ocasionaly. His deep and aggresive breathing was one of the main sounds in the room.

Van Kliess extended his golden claws, moving the needle finger tips along the soft material of the chair, slowly tearing under the patterned cover. His mind was occupied with thoughts of how exactly to get Rex.

If Rex's mind was intact (a highly improbable notion) , than Van Kliess would have to over power the boy, or atleast subdue him, and push him into a hasty portle conjured by Breach.

If Rex was unconcious, than they could simply fade into a portle.

If Rex was concious, but out of it, he still may fight-which would end more or less like the first possibility.

But that was just Rex. All of Providence would fight for the boy...but that hardly counted-save Six.

And Caesar, possibly. But Van Kliess was still debating whether or not the scientist would be allowed to would never willingly help Van Kliess, but Rex's life was a good bargining chip-somthing that even Caesar's brilliant mind couldn't protect him from. But that brilliant mind could create amazing things. It had created the nanites. It had created a highly intelligent computer that was self aware-ZAG-RS.

So, Van Kliess decided, if Caesar would happen to intrude, he would take him as well. Kill him later if he didn't work out...Or make an EVO. Whatever suited him best at the time.

Van Kliess gazed down lovingly at his golden hand. The power to create EVO's was changing his whole outlook on life. Anyone could be his personal soldier, anyone under his control and leadership.

(Holiday and Caesar)

"Spread out! No one shoot until neccisary! No one!" Holiday ordered over the communicator

"Caesar, is the cure ready to broad cast?" Holiday asked. The tension from thier last conversation had faded.

"It is-all systems online. But where is Agent Six? He needs to be on the head."

"Six?" Holiday asked, her hand flying to her communicator.

"Holiday?" He sounded strained, but controlled.

"What's your position?" she asked Six.

"Shoulder." He answered, "I am finnaly able to stand."

"Good, that's good. How long until you reach the head?" Holiday asked, her elation at the how fast this had happened begging to seep through her words.

"Approximately ten minutes. How much time?" he asked, the sound of his running and juimping feet background to his question.

"13:16:09" She said, reading her clock. She felt another jolt of joy burst into her.

"Report in 6 minutes." Six promised, his line dying.

Holiday dropped her hand, and looked at Caesar.

He was leaned over the device, ear phones over his head. He thick black hair spiking out like grass growing over cemet under the head phones. He held the small white oval piece in his hand, and it was connected to a laptop on the ground. Or, in this case the cieling, as they were on a roof top.

"Holiday?" Six sounded in her ear. Six mintues already?

"Yes."

"I'm at the head." He said.

"Got it. We have almost done it Six!" She couldn't help leaving out.

She turned to Ceasar.

"Send the command, we are ready."

Caesar nodded, and sent the command.

Far off, they heard a distant roar.

"Turn on the Rex Cam!" Holiday said, and Caesar turned on a camera with a live feed running from a Providence helicopter folowing Rex from a safe distance.

On screen, the saw the machine with its one real "hand" grip painfully at its head, swatting it.

Worry shot through Holiday.

"Six?" she almst hollored, her communicator still on his frequency.

Nothing answered her reply but faint static.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Crash

Rex was cringing on the inside. What had just happened? His brain felt it had been literally jolted, and he could feel the tiny machines inside him starting to whir frantically. It was the equivalent, thought Rex, to drinking about seven cans Red Bull. Whatever it was, it wasn't painful, more like a shadow of pain. Like it wanted to be pain, but couldn't be because it felt more strange than painful. Numbers began to run in front of Rex's eyes. The numbers began to form a number that looked familiar to him, but it was different, it seemed, than the last time he'd seen it.

95B 76-34-5-1.

Then the number began to flash furiously, a light so blinding it was hard to comprehend.

Rex started to think of things from his life that hadn't been touched in at least a full day.

Holiday at her lab, Six in his jumpsuit, Caesar tinkering around with some weird device, Bobo swinging his guns around his fingers, Noah shooting hoops, Circe's face splitting open, Van Kliess 's golden fingers ripping into his chest-all these familiar memories.

(Unknown Lab)

Herring flicked his frantic eyes from screen to screen. Pop-ups, advisories, warnings, updates, all red and flashing on his computers.

He pulled up Rex's biometrics. He was waking up! Herring's beautiful program was being destroyed, rewritten. His creation, his genius, his brain-child; this was the hardest code he had ever written!

Who? Who would have had the skill to crack his code? Herring sent a program to trace the code.

A little message showed up on his screen, but a strong firewall blocked any more of the trace. Herring clicked the message. It was short, simple, and made steam almost come from Herring's ears. He felt red creep along his face.

_Hello, Herring. I would advise that you not make openings in your programs-you leave them unprotected. Also, never mess with my family, Herring. Or I will personally destroy your whole system-when you opened my letter, you unleashed a virus that will stay dormant until you either access these specific nanites, this code, or attempt to re-route any information on this computer to any kind of memory disk or send this code by any other means. Good bye Herring._

How dare the insolent fool try to hack Herring? Herring sat, still for the first time ever at a computer. He couldn't send the code, and his systems would be smashed if he tried to re-route it.

His fingers traced the key board. But, the letter could be a bluff-but Herring didn't want to risk it. He had done this very thing to keep some of his clients quite when it came to police. He pulled up Subject One's stats again. Consciousness was beginning to form-thought process's were starting up. Herring's brow furrowed.

If it was a fight this mysterious hacker wanted, a fight he would get.

Herring began writing a new code that would accomplish the same thing as previous. His fast fingers ripped up the board. Sure, the program might take an hour to write but-Herring's work went black on the screen, and a red sign that blinked rapidly popped up.

"DELETEING FILES-TRACKING SIGNAL"

Herring sighed. The virus had acted fast.

Herring quickly erased all evidence of his being there, wiped memory sticks, destroyed disks.

The Project Virus leader walked in.

"You have failed."

Herring gulped. He had expected to leave before he had found out.

"This means you have failed our company-a company that will lose recommendations."

Herring nodded.

"There are other ways we can make money off of you," The group leader said, already picking up a cell phone.

"What ways?" Herring asked worriedly. This had happened to Joe. No one had seen Joe Billings again.

"There is a large bounty on your head in Europe-6 trillion dollars for the capture of the man who wiped there systems and sold war secrets."

"No, please, not jail! I'll be in there for life!"

"Six trillion dollars is better than a Hacker who gets caught."

And with that, the leader of the secret company shot a small projectile from a 'T' shaped device into Herring.

Two muscular men picked up Herring and took him to a car that was bound to a plane that was bound for Europe. They had money to collect.

(Caesar and Holiday)

"Six!" Holiday yelled, frantic this time.

Stillness. Nothingness. Blank.

She turned to Caesar.

"Rewind the tape, zoom in on the head."

Caesar nodded and rewound the tape, zoomed in man on the area of Rex's head. The both watched as they saw Six stand on the head, talking on his communicator. Then Rex's head began to shake, and Six widened his stance, staying up. Then, a giant orange hand appeared quickly, and Six jumped just before. Not even moments to spare-more like milliseconds to spare. But where had he gone?

(Six)

Six shook unconsciousness from himself, the blackness fading away. He stood up, wobbly only for a few seconds. He had slammed his katanas into the side of a building, slid all the way down the enormous building, until hitting a lower level trim of thick cement, and he had fallen to the ground. Six looked down at the suit. What was left of his suit, he corrected. This was to say, not much. He straitened half of a black tie, and dusted some rubble from his tattered shirt and jacket. He reached to his ear, but found no communicator. He took a step forward, beginning to search, when he heard the crunch of something breaking beneath his foot. Something small. He lifted his shoe from the found, and saw the remnants of his white communicator scattered around the ground. Would Six have been a weaker man, he would have allowed the rough and coarse language of cursing slip through his mouth, but Six was better than that. Six looked around, noticing the first time since coming to, he had a crack in his green tinted sunglasses.

Six slid out his katanas, sharp as ever, not dulled by even the challenge of going down 7 and half miles of cement and metal. As he had hoped, he soon heard another roar of Rex. It seemed quieter to him-more humane, perhaps. Six took off running, quickly downing four blocks. There he stopped, watching as metal began to fall to the Earth. A giant 'Bull Whip' swatted down in front of him, and farther away, two large canons hit the surface. Smoke and dust filled the air. When it cleared, Six opened his eyes, and lowered an arm that had been protecting his eyes. The ground was littered with scrap metal. And, a Hispanic teen who's eyes were glowing blue, but the light was already fading away.

"Rex?" Six called, "Is that you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Overload

"Rex?" Agent Six called, "Is that you?"

The teen's eyes had finally faded back to their normal brown color. He stood in the middle of rubble and giant scraps of metal. Six ran up to Rex, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Rex?" He asked. Rex stared at nothing. Six grabbed both of Rex's shoulders and lightly shook him. Rex's eyes focused, and a look of confusion and exhaustion swept over his features.

"Seis? Eres tú?" Rex murmurred. Six raised one eyebrow at Rex questioningly.

"Rex, Can you understand me?" Six asked, holding the boy away from him , looking him up and down.

"Me duele la cabeza." Rex said, energy rapidly draining from his voice. Six didn't understand what Rex was saying. He had only picked up a little bit of Spanish.

"Rex, are you okay?" he asked, and at least Rex answered in English, even if it didn't make a lot of sense.

"Loud's gone." Rex said, sounding relieved. Then the teen began to collapse towards the ground. Six reached out his bruised arm and caught the EVO teen before he hit the pavement.

"Can you stand?" Six asked, his worried expression hidden behind his cracked sun glasses. Rex didn't respond, though, and his eyes were once again unfocused. Six, in better conditions, would have pushed Rex forward, tried to communicate, but right now, he was just grateful that Rex was…better. He was definitely better.

Six sat down by the zoned out teen, and began to think of a way to contact Providence.

(The Pack)

Van Kliess had watched the metal monster fall apart, piece by piece, until it had become small enough to disappear from the sky line.

"Rex has been cured." Van Kliess announced, and his Pack began to stir.

Following their leader, Biowulf and the rest of the Pack headed out of their recent accommodations.

"Can you pick up the scent?" Van Kliess asked once they were outside. Claws lowered his head to the ground, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled, his giant "hands" scraping the pavement.

"Got him," Claws said standing up, "And he's close."

"How close?" Van Kliess asked.

"Within a minute or so, if we picked up the pace," Claws said, his dagger like claws flexing at the thought of battle.

(Six and Rex)

Rex's situation hadn't changed much from when Six had last glanced the teens way. He looked as if someone had paused him.

Six hadn't changed much either. He was still unsure of how to get Providence there-and Six really did not want to carry Rex around.

A sound crept into his ear, and Six's gaze sharpened. The thump of thick boots and the clatter of clawed feet was approaching his and Rex's location

"Rex?" he asked, seeing if the teen could wake for a possible fight. Rex's blank stare didn't change. Six was seriously loathing this entire situation. The sound of approaching feet drew nearer, until he saw Van Kliess appear from another building. He was the same as always, his long black hair swaying slightly as he walked, the white strips framing his long face. His golden hand was hidden behind his back, and he was walking forward, his lackeys trailing behind him. There was only one new edition Six didn't recognize. Probably some poor soul who had gotten in the way. Six's katanas fell from his tattered sleeves. He poised himself, ready to fight. The opposing sides stared off. Both assessing each other In the middle of all the rubble and scrap metal from Rex.

"So, how are you Six? Rex? Do you fare well?" Van Kliess said, breaking the silence. Neither Six nor Rex said anything; Six because he wouldn't play Van Kliess's game, and Rex because he wasn't all there.

"It's rude to ignore people, Six. I think we can forgive Rex at the moment, however. He seems to be occupied at the moment." Van Kliess said, a polite smile tracing his face.

Six cracked his neck; leaning is head side to side.

"Fine, I thought we could be gentlemanly about this whole ordeal, but apparently not." Van Kliess said stepping back. Skalamander and Biowulf stepped up, joined by Claws. All of whom growled and snarled as they began to near Rex. Six jumped into action. He propelled himself into the air, forming an 'X' with his swords. Then, as gravity began to have its way, he sliced. Small crystals fell from Skalamander's arm, and Biowulf let out a hiss of pain, but quickly swiped at the green ninja. But Six was already out of the way, turning on Claws. The tall EVO wasn't scared of a mere man, however, and brought down his paw on him. Or, at least tried to hit the man. Even hurt, tired, and hungry, Six deserved his title. Claws wasn't done yet, despite the humiliation that scorched his pride. Right before the green clad man moved again, Claws sank his hands into the man's jacket, pulling him into arms reach. Then, Claws picked up the man, and slammed him to the ground-and again-and again. He was about to do it a fourth, and final, time, feeling the man's heart weaken- but Van Kliess stepped forward.

"Stop-his life may yet be of use," he commanded, and Claws dropped the unconscious agent to the ground with apathy.

Nodding approvingly as Claws followed orders, Kliess walked up to Rex.

"Rex?" he asked the teen. Rex's eyes focused slightly, and he lazily turned his head to face the unconscious Six.

"Deja mi solo," Rex said, trying to push his body to work. But his body, nanites, and mind were still recovering from only ten minutes ago, and they were going to get the rest they needed.

"His mind doesn't seem to be working correctly, master," Biowulf commented, peering at the glazed look in Rex's eyes.

"I would agree," Van Kliess said, ecstatic over this fact, "Rex, how would you like to come with us?"

"No." Rex said, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter, Rex." Van Kliess said.

Claws walked away from Six, and picked up Rex. Rex struggled slightly, trying to flail, but he just couldn't get the strength.

"Breach? Take us home, please." Van Kliess said, and a veil of red and swirls of black enveloped the Pack, and Rex.

(Caesar and Holiday)

Both of the scientists had watched the scene below unfold through the heli-cam.

She grabbed her communicator, and slipped into the pilot's ear.

"Get Six!" she ordered. And watched as the helicopter dipped, heading towards the ground. It landed softly, and two Providence agents jumped out with a hand-stretcher. They leaned down by Agent Six and piled him into the helicopter. She was worried about Rex-and as soon as she saw Six and bandaged him up, she was going to get him. Who knew what Van Kliess could do to him? She stopped; actually they _did_ know what he could do to him, which is why they needed to get him-fast.

Six was boarded on to the Providence airship within seven minutes.

Holiday bent over Six, amazingly his green, cracked shades still clinging to his face.

She quickly but carefully examined his wounds. All seventy two of them. The worst was his head injury, and the broken arm, and broken leg. Holiday bandaged up the agent, and infused pain killer into his medicine, hoping to let Six get some sleep.

Right as Holiday was leaving the Recovery Room, White's face lit a monitor.

"Where is Rex?" he asked, ignoring Six's still figure.

"Abysus, most likely." Holiday said, turning to face the man in white.

"How did you allow this to happen?" He asked coldly.

"White, with all due respect-I was out saving Rex, Six was out on the field being beaten and bruised-saving Rex, Caesar was latterly writing programs that should have taken days in minutes-saving Rex, and Providence soldiers were out saving citizens. The only one who wasn't doing something, the only one who allowed _anything_, was you. Well, wait, you _were _doing something. You were busy authorizing a Bleach Protocol-which would have killed everyone." Holiday stared at him accusingly.

"That is enough, Doctor Holiday. You are on thin ice. Know that." And with those words, White Knight's face disappeared from the screen.

"That's fine," she said to no one, "Now, while you sit in you sterilized room, I'm going to save Rex."

(Rex)

Rex was in a cell, staring at the wall. But, he was more in control of his mind. But that was pretty much it. He looked with agitation down at his hand. Faint blue lines began to creep up, but died with a whirring sound. Nothing was working.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Thanks to all my repliers! As some of you may have noticed, I don't really reply and I'm going to change that!

Crystal Peak: Yay! New replier! Anyway, I am glad you liked it and appreciate your advice! You pointed out that Bobo has been missing from my story line. I never found room for him-but your rights, I now see a lot of battle scenes where his humor and battle ethics would have been good. I will add him in later chapters. Thank you for your comment!

Windragon195: Thanks! Your comments always make me smile! Sorry this chapter took so long to post, my internet was fuzzy.

Peacexfreedom: Yeah, Holiday is one of my personal favorite characters to write for, LOL. Especially when she's putting Knight in his place…but sometimes Knight shows he has a heart, so I don't want to diss him..too much J

Miko Vampire: I do like the Rex/Van Kleiss (thanks to Crystal Peak in telling me how to spell it) relationship

Phantom girl12: Thank you!

Chapter 10: Truth

Holiday was sitting, asleep, on a chair next to Six's bed, her face smothered against the sheets near Six's arm. The smell of medicine reverberated around the room. A stiff movement jolted her from her dream, and Holiday glanced sleepily at Six.

"Holiday?" he asked, already sitting up. Fully awake now, Holiday stood up.

"Six! You're awake!" she said happily. It had been twenty four hours exact since Six had arrived in the air ships medical room, and Holiday had been taking care of him.

Six stood up experimentally, and a slight grimace (so slight Holiday told herself she imagined it) escaped before he continued to rise.

"Yes, I am. How and where is Rex?" he asked, slipping on a clean green jacket and black tie Holiday had left out for him. A new pair of shades was already adorning his face.

"In Abysus, being held by Van Kleiss and the Pack. His biometrics are fine," Holiday answered, handing Six a fresh coffee.

"And White's reaction?" Six inquired, raising his left eye brow.

"He's unhappy, but frankly, when is he not?" Holiday said, indifferent.

Six nodded, and Holiday wrapped around special Providence "casts" onto Six's leg and arm. They were flexible and were constantly healing the appendage they were on, even when you used said appendage. Six removed the bandaging around his head, and only revealed a dark bruise in splotches across one side of his face. Then Six turned, about to leave Holiday alone in the room.

"Where are you planning on running off too?" Holiday asked, strictness in her tone.

"I'm going to go get Rex," Six answered, continuing to walk.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" asked Holiday-it probably didn't matter whether he was or not. They both knew they needed to get Rex.

"Positive" Six answered, and the door slid closed behind him.

Out in the hall way, Six rolled his muscles, mentally noting the ones to not over use. The one thing that could have made this experience more painful to Six showed up around that time.

"Saw the news. Where's the kid, Luigi?" said a rough voice belonging to Bobo.

"Rex is currently in Abysus," Six answered, keeping up his pace to his black ship. Bobo, however refused to be detoured.

"We're getting him, right?" asked the chimp, keeping up with Six.

"Are you coming?" Six asked, though he was hoping the answer was n-

"Got nothing better to do-besides, the kids grown on me…like that fungus between my toes." Bobo said jokingly, smiling wide at his joke. If the pain, Van Kleiss, or Van Kleiss's EVOs didn't kill him, Six was sure the obnoxiousness of the ape would.

(The Pack)

Rex leaned against the damp wall of his cell, glaring at Van Kleiss.

"So, will you just tell me what you want with me, or are we going to get this whole "evil guy" monologue that you bad guys always give?" Rex asked.

Van Kleiss didn't look amused, and stood with his hands behind his back.

"Rex, why do you assume _I'm_ the bad guy?" Van Kleiss asked.

"Huh…it could be _all the times you tried to kill me._" Rex said emphasizing the numerous occasions where he had been almost killed.

"Fair enough, but I'm not trying to kill you now," replied the older EVO.

"Oh, okay. Now I feel better. You're probably keeping me alive to…what? Experiment on me?" Rex asked, irritated.

"Rex, you always see things as black and white, but things are so much more vibrant than that." Van Kleiss said as though he were disappointed.

"So I was right," Rex said.

"On what account?"

"You never would just "tell" me what you want from me, it has to be long and drawn out."

"Think, Rex. Guess why I could possibly want you." Van Kleiss said, stepping closer to the cell.

"Umm…my nanites?" Rex said.

"Give the boy his prize." Van Kleiss said, sarcasm all but spelled out.

"Well, I don't plan on being one of your lackeys, like Biomutt over there." Rex said demeaning towards Biowulf who was in the corner of the room. A stifled growl came from the EVO, but no more.

"You don't have to _want _to Rex. Imagine what would happen if I had the Omega One nanite! What if I had the power to constantly create nanites! The possibilities become endless! I could create an army in a single day! Control the nanites of others!" Van Kleiss said enthusiastically, clenching his held up fist in the air.

"Oh, I get it," Rex said, nodding, "You're crazy. Shocker, I know."

"You fail to amuse me, Rex." Van Kleiss said wearily, "But in truth, it doesn't matter. All you have to do is live. Well, long enough to give me the nanite,"

"Providence obviously knows I'm gone. In fact, they are probably on their way now," Rex said smugly, relaxing, his arms behind his head.

"And who do you suspect will save you? The man in green who, last time you saw, was lying unconscious in a mound of rubble? Or perhaps your brother, am I right? That mysterious man who gives you nothing of your past?"

Rex frowned, and stiffened a little, "You," he said, "Shut up about my family."

Van Kleiss smiled slyly.

"How is your brother anyway? Do you still trust him?"

"I said shut up." Rex said, sitting up all the way now.

"I'll take that as a "No"," Van Kleiss said tauntingly, "Tell me Rex, does it bother you that I know you better than you do?"

Rex stood up, and grabbed the bars of his cell, his face sticking out just beyond the bars.

"One day, Kleiss, I will get out of this cage. On that day, we will both find out a lot more about what kind of person I am." Rex said.

Deep down, a single trickle of what may possibly have been fear crawled down Van Kleiss's spine, as he looked at the teen's face-but that moment passed as soon as it had come. But Rex had seen it, if only for the millisecond it had lived.

"Rex, you are playing a dangerous game," Van Kleiss warned.

"Those are the only ones worth winning," Rex answered, his stare still intent.

Van Kleiss left, leaving the Hispanic teen leaning against the bars, Biowulf close behind.

Normally he would have just taken the nanite from Rex, but his nanites were just now healing. By this time tomorrow, however, Rex would be healed, and by extension, his nanites. And his Omega One nanite would be ripe for the taking.

Rex sat in his prison. He was metally beating himself up. If only he had not gone to go get that snake EVO. None of this would have ever happened. He thought of Six and sighed. Hopefully, his agro-nanny was okay. And on his way to yell at Rex for not listening to orders


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Replies

CloakiSchemer: Thank you for your input! And I'm glad you think my characters are IC! And, thanks for my idea on Cain. Personally, I agree with you on the whole 'extra' thing, but I liked the story line. J LOL, I guesse our right, great minds think alike!

Crystal Peak: Yeah, Six was a little out of character…not my best. And, yeah, the advice helps! Thanks! You brought up the issue of the Omega-1 nanite being attached to Rex…that's actually what I was planning; VK just doesn't know it yet. In the Bug Jar, I don't think VK could take the Omega-1 because he was preoccupied with getting an ally, getting Rex, and (later) battling an army of No-Face's EVOs. In Written in the Sand, I think VK didn't take it because he was considering it a waste of energy  
>(battling Rex and then getting the nanite) and instead decided to find out about it. I agree with you that the Omega-1 is attached to Rex in some deep ways, and we'll see how that plays out with VK wanting it! I am enjoying your comments! J<p>

Peacexfreedom: LOL, go Six! And, yeah, those healing casts are amazing. I was kind of inspired by this mostly because of my leg (which is 100% healed, yay!) and that would have been helpful. Also, I kind of wanted Six and Bobo on the move, and after sustaining 72 injuries, Six had to have something that would allow him to heal _and _save Rex. Yep, I'm allowed to do that kind of thing J

PhantomGirl12: Oh, love the emoticon! ^_^

Chapter 11: Override

A few thousand feet above Abysus, a man in a dark green suit sat in a black-as-night jet with a chimp. The man was experimentally moving his arm back and forth, while slashing his katana's, a one last double check. The monkey's eyes followed Six's movements lazily, his head laying on the armrest of the co-pilots chair.

"You ready?" Bobo asked. Bobo was actually worried about Rex, though he wouldn't say so. He thought that was too "touchy-feely".

Six nodded, and his katana's slid seamlessly into his sleeves.

The ship lowered just outside the border of Abysus. It was less noticeable, and far easier to sneak two people into Abysus than one large Providence ship.

Bobo and Six walked out of the plane eagerly, weapons drawn for safety. Both moved fast and quite, Bobo at home among the thick trees, and Six maneuvering through dead leaves and stray twigs with ease. The duo stopped within a few feet of each other as they spotted the first EVO guard of Abysus. It was a big EVO with bulging muscles and turtle like skin, hunched over like a frog, its big eyes glued to the woods. Six made a few hand gestures, those you might see in a spy movie. Bobo just looked at the agent. This signaled to the man that the monkey had no clue what he meant. With an almost imperceptible sigh, Six was reduced to the indignity of making a gun with his index finger and fist. He then rocked it up and down, and watched the smile flower on Bobo's face as he understood.

Pulling out his bright red guns, the chimp hopped down from the tree he had been in, a rapid explosion of bullets raining down on the unsuspecting Frog EVO. Six followed the monkey's lead, glad the primate had come. Bobo's bullets continued their pestering onslaught, until Six's foot collided with the rough surface of the EVO's head. With a moan, the EVO fell to its side.

Bobo looked down at the collapsed EVO while he put his guns away, and jokingly commented, "I make a mean frog-leg gumbo,"

Six glanced at the giant creature. "I'll pass," he said indifferently, and kept moving.

Bobo followed and they repeated this process a few times, until they saw a towering building and a few familiar EVO's.

Claws and Skalamander were standing by a black gate. They weren't even guarding, really. Both were just talking to each other. What about, neither Six nor Bobo knew, but it didn't sound Rex related. This was either very good, or _very_ bad. Six and Bobo quietly talked out their choices.

One: take the two on now while they were alone, alerting everyone, but also taking down two of the three main power-houses. Or

Two: Sneak past the EVOs, find Rex, and leave, the possibility of being caught and left with battling everyone all at once.

Six held up his pointer finger, and made a small nod. Bobo gave a quick bob of his head, pulling out his weapons. They had both decided Plan One was the safest and the fastest. Just as both agents poised to move, Claws and Skalamander opened the gate, and shut it with a screeching finality. Attacking was now out of the question.

"Plan Two has a nice ring to it," Bobo said his rough voice slightly amused.

"Plan Two it is," Six said, getting up and jumping the gate. He landed on his two feet with a thud, the chimp close behind him.

The two Providence agents slipped inside Van Kleiss's building undetected through the stone garden. Six and Bobo were inside the lair of Van Kleiss. Now all they needed was to get Rex…and get out of it.

(Rex and The Pack)

Rex was leaning once again on the bars of his cell. Unlike the last time, however, Rex was staring at a green, pasty, mixture in a bowl. Biowulf stood just outside the cage.

"It's food." Biowulf said in explanation.

"Trust me, I think I would know if this" Rex said, shaking the cup, "was food."

Biowulf didn't reply. Within ten minutes, Van Kleiss was down in the cells with Biowulf in front of Rex's cage.

"Rex, prepare to have your Omega One nanite removed," Van Kleiss said, though it sounded like a command.

"I guess we can't talk this ou-Ahhh!" Rex yelled as Van Kleiss's golden hand ripped into his chest. Rex felt Van Kleiss's nanites probe his own. They were looking for a specific one…the Omega One. Rex squirmed and yelled, feeling his energy sapping away, but Van Kleiss's hand stayed buried in his skin. A whirring sound that was only heard by Rex and Van Kleiss signaled that Van Kleiss had found it. Rex began to feel a painful sucking inside him, like a vacuum. But Van Kleiss couldn't get the nanite. He "pulled" harder, his nanites trying to shift the Omega One, convert it to their master's control. But it didn't work. In fact, externally, Rex's body lashed out with cords and small machines, whipping and stinging Van Kleiss, even though Rex had no control in his actions.

Van Kleiss pulled out of the boy, jerking his hand away from the machines. Rex smiled even though he felt exhausted, machines still growing from him.

"I guess the Omega-1 nanite just doesn't like you," Rex said, half smiling, "Not that I blame it."

Van Kleiss ignored Rex for the moment. Of course the nanite had bonded with Rex, as all fully programmed nanites had first been designed to do. But how would one reverse such a process? The nanite had obviously become the boy's defense mechanism.

Van Kleiss brought himself back to the room and away from his thoughts, and saw Rex lean heavily against the wall. Rex still had his various machines popping out him, growing and changing, becoming bigger.

"I don't feel so hot," Rex said, peeking at his ever-changing hand.

(Six and Bobo)

Breach was wandering down a long stone hallway, her overly-large arms hanging awkwardly down past her waist. From nowhere, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned, her green eyes blazing at the touch.

"Take us to Rex." Six said, Bobo behind him. Even though the two had wanted to go unnoticed, they had to admit they couldn't navigate the endless maze that was the building.

Breach's face contorted into anger, and she screamed, thrashing wildly. Her natural defense kicked in, and a portal surrounded them, swallowing Six and Bobo, taking them with her.

Six blinked, his eyes getting used to the new picture in front of him. He let go of Breach's arm, and stared at the room.

Van Kleiss turned towards Six, a look of mild surprise sweeping his face momentarily.

"Where's Rex?" Six demanded, a sword appearing in his hand.

"Six?" asked a voice from the corner of the room.

Six glanced in the direction of the sound, not lowering his weapon to Van Kleiss or Biowulf.

Rex had one hand propping himself up against the wall, machines bubbling up around him.

"Rex, stay where you are, unless you are fit to battle." said Six, stoic as ever.

Van Kleiss spoke for the first time since Six had stepped though the portal.

"Funny how we keep running into one another, hmm, Agent Six?" he asked conversationally.

"Funny how you keep stalking a teenager." Bobo said under his breath.

"So, is this the best cavalry Providence has to offer? A single man and his pet chimp?" Van Kleiss said, looking down with amusement at the two.

"Pet?" Bobo growled, his brows knitting together. Bobo immediately whipped out his two guns and leaped into the air firing rapidly. Six put his katanas to the ground, running as they laced dents into the floor; then, as sparks flew from the blades, he raised them to Biowulf. Just as his blades were about to connect to the EVO, both he and Van Kleiss were snatched away in a veil of red.

Six and Bobo were left in the damp cell, and both turned to Rex.

"Whoa, kid. You look like the junk yard." Bobo said, making no attempt to sugar coat Rex's appearance; which only earned him a side-ways glance from Six.

Not that Bobo was wrong, machines were continuing to bubble and explode from Rex.

"Let's get him to Holiday" Six said, grabbing Rex.

(Yet Another Author's Note)

Two things:

1 ) Sorry for posting so late! Couldn't get on the computer!

2) This chapter did move fast and a little weird. It takes me a while to get used to a new character, and the flow never worked right in my head.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Reply:

Zak Saturday: LOL, loved your comment. I wish that Rex would have been developing a new power, that would have been a good idea! Right now, his nanites are having a bad reaction to Van Kleiss and just did that as a defense mechanism.

Crystal Peak: Thanks! I tried to make this chapter a tiny bit longer, but I have trouble writing long ones. And I see you points on Van Kleiss and the Omega-1, I just think he ha d his hands full all the times he's seen Rex lately, battling No-Face, losing his nanites, you know? And thanks for the complements on Bobo. I have to admit its really fun writing for him. He's constantly sarcastic and fun. And, yeah, you're right; Rex's nanites are doing what they did with Dr. Fell.

Miko Vampire: Hey, again! And Van Kleiss isn't going to give up on the Omega-1! You're right-Van Kleiss does want Rex in the Pack.

Windragon195: Thanks! I love how often you reply and I just wanted to say thanks for reading and replying since the very beginning!

Peacexfreedom: That wasn't lazy! You still replied a lot! Thanks! Everyone seems to have enjoyed the stalker comment! J Thanks everyone! And thanks for your comment on the last chapter-I realize it didn't flow well, and I would like to personally blame my Spanish Final, LOL

PhantomGirl12: Thank you! Love to see a familiar face!

Chapter 12: Deals

Rex groaned a little, and turned to Six.

"This really hasn't been my week, Six." Rex said, attempting humor.

"Just concentrate on staying in control. Your still in control of yourself, aren't you?" Six asked.

"Does it look like I'm controlling myself?" Rex asked sarcastically, indicating to his body with the arm that Six wasn't dragging him by.

"I mean mentally," Six clarified, though he was sure by Rex's comment he had control.

"Mentally, I have control." Rex said , answering Six's question.

"Which is more than you had a few days ago," Bobo inserted, smiling as he kept up with a fast moving Six as he navigated Rex through Van Kleiss's castle.

Rex thought back to a few days ago, but only remembered a vivid loud screech, and blurry images of Six and demolished buildings.

"I never want to be like that again," Rex said, but it was to himself, and so quite that only Six heard, though Six didn't comment on it.

Six pulled Rex along with him, Bobo close behind. Six was fast, even with dragging Rex and his changing body that kept exploding with new machines as old ones absorbed into him.

Six looked down at the teen EVO, and behind his shades, he felt worry show in his eyes. Six was thrown into a memory where little Rex was lying sedated on a sterile table, his body behaving much like it was now, as he and Knight fought over the existence of the boy.

Six continued moving, his head shaking the memory away. Rex survived it once, he would survive again. The teen was tough. He was arrogant, short-sided, but the teen was tough.

The continued down the stone hall, Six looking down every hallway they passed. After a few more, the trio came across a sun-light dappled wall.

"This one leads to the garden," Six said, turning as quick as he could in that direction, Bobo following behind.

The three walked outside, Rex still leaning on Six from the exhaustion, pain, and weight of the machines.

"This place always gives me the creeps." Rex commented, looking right into the face of some EVO creature whose arms were stuck forever up in a defensive pose, it mouth hanging open in what would have been a scream.

"Really? I always found it somewhat relaxing" the voice of Van Kleiss answered.

Bobo, Six, and Rex looked to the side just in time to see the last of a ruby-red portal fade away, and Breach's hand wave. Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Skalamander, and Claws started moving towards them.

"I would love to chat, Six, but you always seem to ignore, and now you're running off with my guest. I'm afraid the chance to talk has past." Van Kleiss said, his long needles extending from his glove-nearly nine inches long, each sharp as one could make them.

Six pulled out his katanas, and Bobo produced two guns from his sides, both ready to fight. Rex backed away from Six, stumbling to stand by himself.

"Keep Rex alive. The other two are unimportant. Kill them," Van Kleiss ordered, and his three power-house EVOs made an agonizingly slow progression on Six and Bobo.

Biowulf pulled out from the way and headed towards Rex, raising one hand menacingly.

"Hey," Rex said, "Remember that one day when I saved all of Abysus?" he asked, failing to Biowulf slow down in his walk towards him.

Biowulf nodded his narrow face and hissed, "The day you made my master human. But even you couldn't cure keep him mundane forever." snarled the EVO, grabbing Rex's arm.

Rex concentrated hard, and forced his BFS to shift clumsily around his skin. The BFS drew a thin line of blood from Biowulf as it cut through his skin, but quickly fell apart.

Biowulf growled and snagged for the Mexican teen again. Rex backed up, and felt his back hit a stone EVO. He glanced up at the stone EVO as its horror-filled face tumbled backwards with its body, a sickening thud sounding as it fell.

"How can you even work for a guy who does that?" Rex said, sweeping his arm around at the garden filled of stone. Biowulf didn't answer and launched himself at Rex.

Claws and Skalamander advanced on Six and Bobo. Claws looked disdainfully at Six and snarled in a heavy breath of anger.

"I remember you," Claws said in a thick rough voice, the sound of sandpaper, "You made me look like an idiot."

"That doesn't look like it'd be that hard," Bobo said tauntingly, showing his yellow teeth in a wide smile as he held up his laser gun.

"I'll kill you for that," Claws said, running as fast as he could at the primate. Bobo dodged the speeding EVO, and turned towards it with his weapons, clicking a rain of bullet onto Claws.

Bobo kept a steady pace as he approached the giant clawed EVO, his guns getting closer and closer. Just as Bobo almost stood on top of Claws, a crystal shot from Skalamander ran through a Bobo's shirt , the force flinging him into a "statue" , the crystal tangled in his clothes loaged in and forbidding him to move.

Six ran towards Bobo, his sharp swords slashing the crystal away, and yet another stone EVO collapsed onto the ground. Six turned to face his opposition as Bobo fell to the ground, picking up his dropped weapons. But Skalamander and Claws were backing away, revealing a far more dangerous threat.

Van Kleiss walked up o them without fear.

"Claws, grab the man."

Suddenly, from behind Six, Claws grabbed him as he stepped out of an already-gone portal.

Bobo began to raise hi weapons at the strong EVO, when Skalamander shot a crystal through the gun, and another into the other one. Bobo's eyes widened, and then he glared, jumping at the large lizard.

"Ever heard of King Kong versus Godzilla?" Bobo growled, smashing the large EVO's face with his foot.

As soon as Skalamander hit the ground, Bobo was on top of him again. Skalamder raised his stumpy crystal hand, and shot them stait at the monkey. The bluntnobects hit the monkey in the stomach, and through him into the air. Then gravity took hold of the monkey and drew him to the earth, Bobo landing with a crash to the earth.

Claws was still holding Six, and pushed him to his knees as Van Kleiss stepped closer to him.

Van Kleiss smiled, and his needle fingers struck Six's chest.

Six immediately felt time slow, and something flow into him. Six howled as he expanded.

Rex watched in horror as Van Kleiss's golden glove detached itself from his guardian. Six shades fell to the floor, and his muscles rippled, his pale skin turning to a scaly green, Six folding to all-fours. Six face lengthened, a snout growing and begging to snap open and shut, and long barbed green tail of scales lashing wildly.

"Stop!" Rex yelled as loud as he could.

"It's too late for that, Rex." Van Kleiss said, stepping away from the thing that was Six.

Biowuld grabbed Rex's shoulders.

"No! Let me cure him!" Rex said, wiggling, machines still continue to ooze around him.

Van Kliess glanced back at the scaly being that was Six.

"I will let you cure him, save his life, if you agree to join me; to obey my every command. I may even let the chimp leave with him."

Rex looked to Six and the unconscious Bobo, and lowered his head in deafeat.

"You'll let them both go?" Rex said, his eyes steeling over at what he was about to do.

"Safe and sound, though they will have to get home on their own. Otherwise, the primate dies and the agent remains that abomination until the day he dies." Van Kliess answered.

Rex nodded somberly, and his head fell again.

"I'll join you." He said, defeat in his voice.

Biowulf let Rex go and he fell forward, rushing to Six.

Rex experimentally touched the EVO, and then let his nanites course through the creature. Within minutes, Six fell to the ground, his eyes closed as his body hit the dirt. Breach appeared and took him and Bobo with her.

Rex turned towards Van Kleiss.

"Where did she take them?" he demanded.

"To their ship, like I promised. Now, you and I have work that to do," Van Kleiss said, and Biowulf roughly grabbed Rex, pushing him along with Van Kleiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Replies

Miko Vampire: I think you may like this chapter, and what it may entail. J

Crystal Peak: I agree! And thanks about commenting on the twist! I was trying to make it seem like they would escape, after kicking some Pack…tails? LOL And, thanks for liking Bobo's little comments. I have always wanted to see Bobo take on Skalamander for that very line. J And the lack of emotion on Rex's part was dissapoiting, now that I think about it, so I added some of his thoughts into this chapter.

KaliAnn: Hey! Checked out your bio and am honored that a published author enjoyed my story! Congratulations on your book by the way! Love the titles you picked! I will add charecters to my story right after I finish this chapter! Promise! Thanks for your comment!

General Zargon: How did you know that Pancake-fu was my one weakness, besides spelling and grammer? Nooo! Okay, okay! I promise that Rex will get better…possibly. Muhahah!

Peacexfreedom: Yeah, Van Kleiss wil kep his promise. He has never actually lied to Rex-he just twists the truth. J But you are wise to be wary of him. Thanks, and I'll keep updating! Thank you for your comments!

PhantomGirl12: Hello again! Thank you and I'm glad your enjoying the story!

Chapter 13: Strings Attached

Rex had never felt such pain in his life-and he had felt some major pain before. But this time was different. He hurt so much he was numb. The image of Six collapsing on the floor swung into Rex's mind again, and he shuddered mentally. No one could do that to Six. He was an untouchable ninja of death. But then they had. Rex had seen Six wounded before, in need of some medical treatment…but helpless, injured, feeble, limp…none of those words had ever described Six. Until Rex saw him lying on the floor, being scooped up like a rag doll while Breach carried him and Bobo away. And then his mind threw a new pain as he thought of Bobo, eyes shut as he laid there on the ground, unmoving.

But both were alive. His family was alive. All it had cost him was freedom.

Rex sighed.

"Would you be as kind as to stop that? You act as though you don't wasn't to be here." Van Kleiss said.

Rex glared up at the man from the sterile table that he was strapped down to.

"What are you doing to me anyway?" Rex asked, testing his restraints once more. Still as strong as they had been the first time.

"I'm simply making assurances. I'm going to implant in you a sentiment to keep your word, as I so graciously kept mine."

"Like what? A shock collar?" Rex asked jokingly.

"You're not too far off." Van Kleiss said, his thin lip turning into a gruesome smile.

"I'm not a dog!" Rex said, straining at the restraints.

"Rex, you truly are overreacting. If you truly meant to keep your word, this wouldn't matter to you because you would never need the incentive."

"If I don't need it, then why put it in?" Rex said back at him.

"Because I had your word a while ago, did I not? On very similar terms, I believe. And where did it get me? You cured me. Or, at least you tried." Van Kleiss answered, leaning his tall frame slightly over Rex.

"Why will nobody let that go?" Rex asked.

Van Kleiss shook his head, and Rex heard him mutter something about immaturity and childishness as he turned away from Rex.

Rex tilted his head up to keep an eye on the elder EVO. He watched in silent horror as the man walked towards a dark brown tray that was littered with torturous looking tools with lots of sharp edges and menacing blades.

Van Kleiss turned back to Rex as he held a white gas mask in his hand. Van Kleiss stood over Rex with the mask.

"Knock-out gas doesn't work on me, Van Kleiss. My nanites protect me from almost every kind."

"Ah, yes. I remember from Paradise Base. You will be happy to know that I took some of that amazing gas that put you seem to respond to," Van Kleiss replied, and with that he pressed the mask against Rex's face.

"I..hate…this….stuff." Rex mumbled sleepily as the sickeningly sweet smelling gas filled his lungs. Rex felt the gas pull him under, and his eyes rolled back into his head, his eyelids falling lazily down.

_"Look at him go." A voice said sounding amazed. _

Rex knew that this was a dream.-the same kind of dream that the gas always delivered to him. The kind that felt so much like memories.

_"Isn't that amazing?" A voice asked in awe._

_"Give him another! I want to see how it-I mean he-responds to more advanced technology."_

_Rex saw a small pair of hands reach out for a complicated looking gadget. The hands touched it and the device began to move and transform. The hands seemed pleased as they set down the technology and opened wide for another machine to play with._

_"When did he start to be able to do this?" asked a blurry voice._

_"After the transplant," answered another voice._

_"But the other subjects…"_

_"Yes, the other subjects lost control. He is just different. This one doesn't lose control,"_

Rex sat strait up, and sucked in a sharp breath from the pain-the dream forgotten. He had been lying down on the table, but the restraints were gone. Rex rubbed the spot where pain was leaking from. His hand flew to his lower arm, right above his elbow. Bandages were wrapped tightly around the area.

Rex's brow furrowed and he started to grab at the gauze-like material. Just as his fingers had snagged the soft bandage, Van Kleiss seemed to appear.

"I wouldn't touch that. The bleeding might start again, and it needs to heal." His voice warned,

"What needs to heal?" Rex asked, his hand dropping from the wound.

"I installed within your skin a sort of…shock collar. It reacts to your nanites."

"Which means what exactly?" Rex asked, a mild panic beginning a subtle flow though his system.

"When I push this button," Kleiss informed him, pointing to a small insertion on his golden glove, "It will send one of these tow commands- one: Activate, or two: Deactivate."

Rex sunk back down, realizing the full effect this could have. He couldn't attack the elder EVO, and he couldn't refuse to attack anything Van Kleiss forced him to.

Rex looked down at his arm, loathing the appendage.

(Six and Bobo)

Six bolted up, his eyes and ears already alert. But they were so for nothing. He sat in a silent ship that had been set for auto pilot on an endless course around the earth. They were currently passing over China, head towards the Eastern part of the United States.

Rex! Six quickly took inventory of the cabin.

No Rex.

But Bobo was limp on the floor, his foot slightly twitching.

"Wake up," Six said, standing up and prodding the chimp with his foot. Bobo rolled over onto his back and scratched his head sleepily.

"I think I'll skip training time, Rex." Bobo mumbled, then his eyes widened and he searched for the teen, and noticed his absence.

Six raised his eyebrow at the "missing training" comment, but only said, "Rex isn't here. Which means that he's still at Abysus. That means that we have to go back."

Just as Six finished, a buzz of transmission flickered into his ear.

"How's Rex? I still can't get a reading on his biometrics." It was Caesar.

"Rex is still in Abysus." Six said stoic as ever, but Six felt like a failure for not having to have been able to get the teen.

Caesar paused. Caesar had been livid since the first time Rex had been snatched away by Van Kleiss.

"Van Kleiss! That low-level waste of oxygen-even nitrogen is a waste on that useless collaboration of cells!" Six heard Caesar rant.

"I couldn't agree more," Six said frowning.

"What's your plan?" Caesar asked.

"I just got up." Six said, something in his voice, which on any other person, would have been embarrassment.

"I thought your biometrics were low, but then they surged and I figured it must have been a bad connection-"

"I was turned into an EVO."

"Oh…well, that would explain the surge. And you sound better now,"

"I think Rex cured me," Six said, thinking back to hazy memory of Rex's hand pressing against his hand.

"I didn't think Van Kleiss would allow that," Caesar commented.

Six nodded, though he knew Carsar didn't see it.

"He wouldn't. That's why I'm afraid they may have traded."

Caesar was silent, the meaning of Six's words like a below-the-belt punch.

"You mean himself right? That he traded himself?"

"There's nothing else Van Kleiss wanted."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Replies

Infinitechange: Thank you! It's always fun to see a new replier! J

Miko Vampire: Rex and Van Kleiss are not going to have a sexual relationship.

Crystal Peak: Your welcome for Rex's emotions, and made this chapter very long! (Mostly because it took me so long to get up). And, the nanite controller will be used soon, maybe the next chapter! J And with Breach knowing how to set up the auto pilot…I guesse she has hidden talents. And yes, uinfact, this is the chapter Van Kleiss does tell us of Rex'x past-most of it.

KaliAnn: Read your trilogy to the second installment. After reading it, I have to say I am even more thrilled that you are interested in my story! Thank you for reading my story! J Also, thank you for the compliments.

Peace/freedom: I loved the Secret Saturadays too, sad that they aren't aired anymore L But, I guesse Six just has a magic ship, 'cause they don't crash. J And thank you, a lot of people like it when Caesar rants about VK. J I like writing it. J

General Zargon: Too fend off you attack, I offer a slightly good chapter for Rex. J And if that does not appease you, I would choose the coleslaw. J I must admit, I laugh at your comments. J So, bring it Pancake Master! And with that, continue to chapter 14, where Rex at least learns a little about himself J

Chapter 14: Because I Said So

Rex was alone in a room. He wasn't in a cell, or under any kind of restraint, which made his stomach turn. There was no need to lock him in. What could he do? Nothing, not with that button on Van Kleiss's arm. Rex lightly touched his left arm where the gauze had been tightly wound around his skin. It wasn't there now-just a thin red line indicating where an incision had been made. Rex probed the wound with his finger.

Suddenly an idea came to Rex. He smiled deviously as he forced his nanites into his skin, sent them searching for the tiny device that was embedded inside him. All he had to do deactivate the tiny machine and he was a free man. The door was wide open, after all.

Just as the blue lines began to trace along him, he heard a dying whir fade and the blue lines faded from his skin. He took his finger away, disappointed. And then he felt it. It was like hot, liquid, lead was being poured into his blood stream. Rex started to shake his arm, trying hard to possibly shake the pain away. He felt it begin to spread through his whole body. He succumbed to the pain and just laid there, groaning. Finally, after what could have been an eternity, Rex felt the heat fade, and then leave him altogether. He laid there for a moment more, taking a deep breath, and then patiently moving his muscles.

"What was _that_?" Rex asked to himself, filling the silent space with his voice. Rex sat down again on what was supposedly a bed. He threw himself down on the hard, lumpy mattress and put his hands over his face.

A prison without bars, that's where he was. Rex thought about it, and realized with sinking feeling that his own body was like a cell without bars. Rex sat up, tired of his self pity. Just as his feet hit the ground, he saw Van Kleiss enter the door way.

Rex just glared at him. There were no words for the feelings of anger he was currently experiencing.

Van Kleiss shook his head.

"Rex, my little device told me that you have been trying to change its programming. However, I trust that its reaction was enough to detour you from that action," Van Kleiss said.

"You mean setting my insides on fire?" Rex asked.

"All the machine did was raise the temperature of your nanites."

"I felt like you lit me on fire!" Rex said defensively, somehow making it sound threatening as well.

Van Kleiss allowed a smile to bloom across his face.

"How often you remind me of your mother, Rex" he said, shaking his head softly.

Rex was up in a flash, standing up, chest to chest with Van Kleiss.

"Tell. Me. About. My. Parents." He said, etching each word with anger, determination, and somewhere from deep inside, loss.

Van Kleiss looked at Rex for a moment, weighing his options.

"Fine," he said, and Rex found a seat on his uncomfortable bed, Van Kleiss grabbing a small wooden stool that had been discarded in the corner of the room.

"Your mother," Van Kleiss began, "Was a young and beautiful woman. Her name was Violetta. She was artistic and liked jokes. She was smart and wanted to be a doctor, world renowned .She had been hired onto the Nanite Project because she was determined to use nanites as a medical tool. After one year in the Project, she was one of the head doctors. That is where she met Raphael. He was a serious man, and was devoted to his work. He was intent on programming the nanites to their full potential. He was a genius, and the Project was about forty percent faster with the help of one man. The two got married within the year, and on that same year, the Nanite Project was finally given funding. The two became obsessed with their work, having only a few close friends, such as Rylander. In this time, the couple had a brilliant baby boy. His name was Caesar."

(Caesar)

Caesar smashed the computer screen, his fist cracking it into twisted lines. He then looked at the screen with disappointment, looking at the creeping cracks sprouting from the middle. He sat down with a sigh. Running his hand through his wild black hair, he thought about Rex. This wasn't that surprising because that's all he had been thinking of lately, aside from getting him back.

And they had been so _close_. He had been _right there_! Agent Six had been with him! He had been so close…They all had. Caesar gazed at the parts of complex looking machinery that surrounded him on the clean white tables. And then there was White, the head honcho. He had just finished speaking with Caesar, and that is where the broken screen had come into being.

"Please, just allow a raid! An army of men! It's for Rex! He's the cure!" Caesar had pleaded, remembering Holiday's main argument.

"We will not send men to die for one teen, no matter who or what he is and can be." White had said, taking a sip of milk.

"Even for the cure of all humanity?" Caesar had said, frustrated.

"The fact remains that he is one rouge teen, and I will not send good men to die," White had answered, setting down the glass, conviction in his voice.

"Please-"

"I said no." White's voice had sternly said, his gaze sharpening on Caesar.

That's when Caesar's vision had blurred, red tingeing as his fist collided with the screen, shutting off the White Knight.

Caesar rubbed both hands against his face, trying to make the last few minutes non-existent, at least in his memory. It didn't work.

Caesar stood up and walked away from his lab, the room suddenly feeling claustrophobic. He walked aimlessly around the building, earning him strange looks, as he hardly ever left his lab. After rounding the same room twice, he passed into the Petting Zoo. He looked at it through a large rectangular window and then noticed Dr. Holiday looking longingly at the Hold. Caesar bit his lip, for the first time understanding some of her pain. Caesar threw of his emotions, and looked at the situation. There was a possibility he could get back Rex, slim but existent. Whereas Dr. Holiday had only an EVO who had once been her sister.

Caesar walked past the sliding door, and up to Holiday.

"I'm sorry," he said. He wouldn't lie and say "It's alright," or "It'll be okay,", because it never would be, not really.

"At least she's alive, here. Not dead, out there." She said, her green eyes remaining on the hold.

Dr. Holiday had left her lab for the first time in days, needing to get away from work, if only for a minute.

"So," Holiday asked, ripping her stare from her sister's cage, "Made in progress with Rex? I haven't,"

"Just the opposite- I punched White's screen as he told me he wouldn't send agents to help Rex,"

Holiday smiled softly, remembering the few times she had ever done it, "It felt great, didn't it?" she asked, turning all the way to him.

"Yeah, until I realized what I had done."

Holiday paused and looked him over. He looked dead tired, even worse off than she was. But she knew what is was like to be intent on finding a solution, so she over-looked the sacks. If he were still like this in two days, she would tranquilize him herself.

"I am sure he will…at least forgive the incident when Rex, his cure, is safely with Providence." Holiday said, not honestly believing her words, but White didn't want Caesar walking off-not with his knowledge.

Silence was around them, or at least the amount of silence that could be expected in the Petting Zoo.

Then both scientists heard a crackle in their ear.

"Exiting the ship now-Bobo in need of medical scan. As for me, strait black coffee would be preferable." Six informed them.

Soon the saw Six and an agitated looking Bobo staring down on them from the viewing center.

Both scientists took the elevator to the main lab. Once they were there, Bobo plobbed his pudgy primate body on the table.

"My head feels like I need an Advil." Bobo said, raising his furry hand out, like he was expecting one to magically appear.

"Then take an Advil." Holiday said, reaching into her lab coat. She always had a small container with Advil located in a pocket on the left side of her chest, behind her coat.

"So," she said, turning to Six, who had just taken a sip of black coffee, "What went wrong?"

"Rex's body wasn't working properly, behaving much like it did when Dr. Fell and Knight were first experimenting on him," Six said, the coffee managing to fog up the tips of his shades.

"So Van Kleiss messed with his Omega-1, which serves as a defensive mechanism for Rex." Holiday said, turning towards her computer, entering in some information.

"We need to get him back," Caesar said urgently.

"We will," Six said, his rough voice filled with determination.

"That's what you said when he was cured."

"And it's still true."

(Rex and Van Kleiss)

"Caesar?" Rex asked, smiling for the first time in two days at the thought of knowing a little more about his family.

"Yes, Caesar Salazar was born ten years before you. Within this time he was homeschooled by your parents. By age ten he was finishing High School, and tackling college credits. We will look forward now, as I am sure your main interest is after you were born. By the time you were born, Violetta and Raphael had created the first batch of programmable nanites. The very first prototypes that had been able to receive and follow orders. This was monumental for the two, and with you as their new member of the family, it was a time of ecstasy. Where Caesar had your father's mind, and your mother's quirks, you inherited your mother's mind and attitude, and your father's determination. You were far less into academics than your brother, but much more into the outside world. You had a dream of freedom and adventure. This lead to the terrible accident when you were ten." Van Kleiss stated.

"Accident?" Rex asked, his stomach begging to turn.

"Do not interrupt, it makes the story so much less interesting. Yes, accident. The Nanite Project had just recently run into its first mutations, and the creatures were locked into a recreational habitat to be studied. This room was also the room you chose for exploration. By the time the security guards saw you on camera, you were already being attacked by a large alligator-like EVO. The guards got you out in time. You were very lucky to still be among the living, a pulse and all. But you had lost too much blood, and sustained three fatal wounds to you head, neck, and chest. The doctors all said you would be dead by morning. That whole night, the Salazar family stood at your bedside. The watched your heart beat fade on the monitor. As your brain activity started to decrease, your mother left the room, leaving your father and brother by your bed alone. Violetta walked into the room again that night, and told Caesar how to get the programmed nanites out, to put them in a needle, to inject them safely."

"Why didn't she do it herself?" Rex unintentionally asked.

"The doctors would be wary of her, but who would be watching for Caesar, the quiet, young, scientist? Unnoticed, the young male extracted a tube worth of nanites from a large containment unit. Then he took it to your room, and injected you with the programmed nanites. By morning, ninety seven percent of your ailments were gone, only a few scars that eventually healed. Your parents weren't even in trouble because they had filed the incident as medical research. You healed completely in a few days. However, you also started to develop a connection through technology. Doors would open whenever you touched them, computer files would open at your demand. That's when nanites started to be viewed as not only a medical marvel, but a weapon."

(Providence)

Six stood back to look himself over in the mirror. His old field suit still fit. This time, he was going out to get Rex, and failure was not an option. His katanas slid with a deadly certainty into the pack in the pack of the dark green suit. And with one last glance, Six walked out of the room.

He stepped onto the launch pad, his ship awaiting lift-off. His gaze swept the room, and found Bobo polishing his guns.

"Get in. We're going," Six said, and the ships door lowered to the ground.

"On it, Green Bean." Bobo said, set with the same determination that was written on Six's face. Both agents stepped on as the ships door lifted, taking them bith inside.

"So, same battle strategy?" Bobo asked, glancing at the green agent,

"No." he answered.

"So, what stealthy amazing ninja-stuff are we pulling on Van Kleiss?" Bobo asked, despite the situation eager.

"We are going to enter through the front door."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Replies

Peacexfreedom: I reread it. OMG it does. Oops, man I didn't meant to make it sound like bed-time, LOL. And, yeah, I like the idea of Holiday "tranqing" Caesar. J And the "J" thing is a typo-I don't know what's up.

Crystal Peak: I love your comments! I am so glad your loving the story! And, high-five on the Caesar moment. I'm not Knight's fan, so I'm glad no one hates on me when I diss him. So, yeah, go Caesar. This is another Caesar-liking chappie. I hope Caesar turns out to be a good-guy, 'cause I love a quircky scientist. J

Kaliann: Thank you! Love your story as well. Yeah, this chapter and the last chapter were and are family oriented. J I'm kinda fluffly, even in an angst story! J Okay, I'll let you know when I finsh your trilogy!

General Zargon: Man, you may just want to skip this chapter so you don't kill me J I will take death by pancakes, please. With syrup.

Phantomgirl: Thank you! Love to see your comments!

Miko Vampire: I will not reconsider.

Chapter 15: Plans

Rex stared at Van Kliess.

"Weapons?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes. After your amazing new gift was realized, a splinter cell was devised. This small group of forward thinking minds would not be held by the restrictions so wrongly placed upon the nanites. No one else could see the potential. The rules of war, of conduct, of _everything_, could be changed-right to the fundamentals- and all with something no bigger than a human cell. So, after months of tedious planning, the cell was ready. The stage was set. Everything was perfect and in place. The cell had one final meeting, only hours before. It was a glorious pep-talk, a "rallying of the troops". Unfortunately, one young scientist over heard the conversation. His name was Caesar." Van Kliess stated.

"Go Caesar!" Rex said under his breath, despite himself enthralled with his family's past. No matter whose mouth the words flowed from.

"The plan was simple. The cell would take only a few nanites, sell them to the army, and be rich. Rich, and have helped their country. It would have only taken one man to retrieve them, and all of the cell would have been rich. So, a scientist who had tampered with the schedule and made himself on duty after the guards left entered the Nanite holding station as soon as the security had left. He just finished entering the code, when Caesar came. He informed the scientist that his mother and father already knew, and that they were informing the police. And, Caesar wanted the scientist to know, how disappointed they and Rylander were with him. The cell's scientist was not going to let that, however, interfere with plans. He started to eject the nanites, sending the information to Zag-RS, when Caesar leaped onto him, trying to restrain him. The scientist grabbed Caesar, and flung the young man into against a wall. Caesar flailed his legs, catching the cell's scientist in the stomach, sending the man into the control panel. This caused a certain release to begin, a famous release. Zag-RS's voice entered the room, and told the two males they had ten seconds until all nanite holding cells were opened. Caesar immediately radioed his parents and younger brother, Rex. The scientist was already escaping. And then the containment units opened. This released all of the nanites, infecting every living thing on earth, and causing an explosion in the lab. Violetta and Raphael were never heard from again. No one knows how your survived, Rex. And Caesar was launched in his shuttle, and I assume from that point on you know the rest."

Rex digested the story, not allowing tears to flow for his parents, not in front of Van Kleiss. Then, a question entered his head, and his stared straight at the elder EVO.

"How do you know so much about my family? And the Cell? And what happened in the lab?" Rex asked, the questions flowing from his mind.

"Rex, I was one of your parents closest friends," he said fondly, "I was also one of the doctors who said you would die on that table, so long ago. Not to mention, I was the leader of the Splinter Cell. I was the scientist with Caesar that night," He said, warmly as if they were pleasant memories.

Rex felt a choking feeling in his neck. It wasn't sadness. It was intense anger. Not this man. This vile excuse of a "man" did not get to be friends with Rex's parents or his brother, not even in his memories.

"Are you really that surprised Rex?" Van Kleiss asked, smiling slightly.

Rex said nothing. What was there to say?

"Why?" asked Rex, "You had everything! Nanites could have been a medical break-through! They could have saved lives!"

"I did not think you would understand, Rex. You are too much like your parents. I told them my plans, and I saw in their eyes they could never be in the Cell. They saw through only a narrow light. We saw the full spectrum of change that was around us." Van Kleiss said, almost sadly.

"You lied. You said Caesar caused the Nanite Accident."

"I did not lie. The Accident never would have happened had Caesar let us be." Van Kleiss said matter-of-factly.

"Even you can see how messed up that whole thing is," Rex muttered, regretting the suspicion that had welled up in his chest whenever he looked at Caesar.

Van Kleiss sighed and shook his head.

"We had better be going anyway," he said, leaving the room.

"Going?" Rex asked, trying to copy Six's raised eye brow. He failed miserably.

"You wanted to go back to Providence, didn't you?" Van Kleiss asked, pausing at the doorway.

Rex's eyes flickered to his arm.

"No." he said, a chill of shock bursting into him.

"Oh, yes." Van Kliess said, smiling as his frame walked through the door.

Soon Biowulf came to pick up Rex, who struggled as Biowulf hoisted the Hispanic teen onto his shoulder. Rex's nanites refused to work for him, and he groaned at the thought of what he would soon be forced to do.

He was going to be unleashed onto Providence with no control of his body. No, no, no. Holiday was in that building, Caesar, and Six, and Bobo. And all those soldiers. No, no, no, no, no. For the love of all that was holy, no, he silently bagged.

Outwardly Rex muttered a series of Spanish curses, each one slightly more vile than the last.

Van Kleiss's whale EVO rose into the air, whale song erupting as the creature flew at high speeds towards the newly constructed base.

(Six and Bobo)

Six was flying fast, his whole body being shoved against his seat from the invisible force from the momentum.

"This is why you don't use a car, isn't it?" Bobo asked, gripping his seat with all of his appendages.

Suddenly, Six passed a whale, a small car whizzing by a semi.

"Uh, chief? I know that there are a lot of EVO freaks with their own whale-blimp, so I'm probably being stereotypical when I guess that was Van Kleiss."

Six slammed his hand against the wheel, already turning around to face the already far away whale.

"Any idea where he'd be going?" Bobo asked, his eyes scanning the sky, pin pointing the small dot that was a giant whale.

"Affirmative." Six said, his brows knitting together as his ship sped after the whale. It had seemed so fast before this, and now he felt like he were driving a motor-scooter.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Replies

KaliAnn: Oh! Thank you! And I like the part with the aliens (second in your trilogy). Not a lot of people could have pulled that off while me still taking them seriously. J And, when you look at it from Van kliess's perspective, he isn't _that_ crazy. He is still extreme, though.

Crystal Peak: Hey, I like your idea on the Event. Yours could be true too, in the case of the show! I L-O-V-E it! And, a while ago you metioned adding Noah. I'm really sorry to say there's a good chance he won't make it into this story. I love Noah to, so that bugs me as well. J And this chapter will be all about Providence, so whoo! Loved this! Also, it's like 2,000 words.

Infinitechange: Hey! Thank you!

Phantomgirl: Thanks! Be ready to have your scoks blown off!

Peacexfreedom: I'm glad you're enjoying it!I wish I could have made it more technological (I mean, it's Caesar right?) But I couldn't think of a way without making even more cliché. So as always, love your comments and look forward to the next one as I eagerly type away at Chapter 17!

Chapter 16: Command

Rex pressed his face into his hands. Oh no. This just couldn't be happening. Rex removed hi9s hands, glancing all around him. His eyes met Van Kleiss's and he looked down. He felt his throat constrict. How could his parents have befriended him? Why not some normal scientist? Those had to exist, even if he hadn't met one. And Van Kleiss had known him before he had lost his memory. There were so many questions he had to ask, but Rex was becoming less convinced he wanted to know them.

"How much longer?" Rex asked reluctantly, wanting to know how long he had. He felt like he was on death row.

"A mere eleven minutes." Van Kleiss answered.

Rex groaned inwardly. This was just so messed up. His fingers raked through his hair again .

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked Van Kleiss as he looked directly at the twisted EVO.

"In almost every detail." replied the man, turning away from the teen.

Van Kleiss went to talk to his Pack, and Rex listened to take his mind off his past.

"Providence's time has been coming for a long time." The leader's voice rang out as Biowulf stood beside him, eyeing each member.

All in the pack growled in agreement.

"Providence will be brought down by their own weapon, and their own cure!" Van Kleiss said, conviction dropping from each syllable.

This time was followed by a nod from every pack member, even Breach, who had become more expressive since Rex had come to Abysus.

She stared directly at him, and flashed a smile. It wasn't a pleasant smile and Rex shifted uncomfortably. It hadn't been intended as a nice smile, and Rex guessed she still harbored some resentment towards him for wrecking her world.

Van Kleiss continued, ignoring the two EVO teens.

"Rex has agreed to join the Pack. He has agreed to join Abysus. And as proof of his loyalty, he is helping us destroy Providence," Van Kleiss announced, then he shifted a sly gaze on Rex and said warmly, Isn't that right, Rex?"

Rex hung his head, intense shame flaming up his cheeks for him. He looked away, and remembered Six's unconscious body, and Bobo's limp figure. He had done the right thing. He couldn't have let them die.

"Right, Rex?" Van Kleiss asked again, narrowing his eyes.

"No. In reality there's this chip in my arm that makes it so I have to. This has nothing to do with will."

Van Kleiss sharpened his already intense focus on the Hispanic EVO.

"If looks could kill…" Rex muttered.

(Six and Bobo)

Six sat in his captain chair, eyeing the sky for Van Kleiss. He hadn't seen anything through the dark windshield yet.

"Holiday," he said, his communicator reaching out miles to his co-worker.

"Six? Did you already retrieve Rex?"

"No, there has been a slight change in plans. I think Van Kleiss is coming to Providence."  
>There was a long moment of silence before Holiday replied quietly, "Are you sure?"<p>

"He's not in sight, and possibly twenty minutes ahead of me, but I am certain he is. And he most likely had Rex with him. We have to consider Rex might attack."

Holiday paused, and she nodded to herself. She glanced out the window as if she might spot them even now.

Which, unfortunately, she did.

Not directly at the window, on radar. The radar blinked as a red blip on the screen moved steadily towards them.

"They are on radar."

"Be careful." She heard Six say as he cut the line.

Holiday returned her attention towards the radar again. Less than a minute. One minute. That's when all the alarms at Providence went off, bathing every white wall in a deadly red.

Holiday gasped at the suddenness, and reached for her gun loaded with non-deadly bullets.

Just at that moment Caesar ran into her lab, his face a mask of surprise, anger, and sadness.

"Van Kleiss will be here-" he said, just as the building shook with a fury.

"-now" he finished, glancing past her to the window. Which was taken up by a giant flying whale EVO.

(Rex and the Pack)

Rex cringed as he heard the whale moan its song as it halted in the sky. It's mouth opened up, releasing light into the chamber. Some bits of wall were crashed onto a vacant hallway. It was happening. It was so unreal he just stood there for a moment. The familiar smells of the facility washed over him, but couldn't put him at ease. He just stood still as the Pack exited. All but Van Kleiss who put his hand on Rex's shoulder, nudging him forward. Rex shook his head back into the moment and he felt his whole stomach fall to the floor. This wasn't happening-it wasn't possible. He then saw the sirens break into life. On, crap. It was happening.

Rex watched in terror as an army of Providence soldiers poured into the area, their weapons raised.

"Stand down," one poor soldier commanded bravely.

"I think Rex should have the honor of taking the first." Van Kleiss said. Rex backed away lowly, shaking his head.

"That's not how it works,, Rex," Van Kleiss said like a disappointed parent, and he hit the button located on his golden glove. Rex's body went rigid, and he couldn't move. He struggled to move his limbs, but the just wouldn't respond to his command. Not his, but someone elses.

"Attack," Van Kleiss ordered, pointing at the group of soldiers.

Rex felt his arm unfold in to the BFS and he heard himself run at the group.

He closed his eyes, shutting himself off from the horror that was around him. He heard faint yells and screams of warning. He opened his eyes when he felt his body stop, under his control. Rex felt his body tighten at the unwelcome sight of still soldiers, a few injured ones escaping down the hallway.

"Good job, Rex." Van Kleiss said, "Masterfully done. I must say I was impressed."

Rex almost felt his knees buckle. What had he done?

(Holiday and Caesar)

Holiday stared in horror at the screen as she watched Rex take down the soldiers. She had seen Van Kleiss point at the Providence soldiers, and Rex hesitate. Then, Van Kleiss had pressed a small golden button on his glove, and Rex's body had gone rigid, Rex closing his eyes as his giant sword had ripped out of him. Then, Rex, his eyes still closed had charged, slashing and swiping at everything in his path. Then, as soon as the injured had retreated, Rex's body had relaxed, and he had cautiously opened his eyes.

Caesar was bent over the screen aside her, his eyes growing wide as a multitude of Spanish curses swept out of his mouth.

Holiday interrupted his unbroken chain of swears, "Caesar," she said.

"Yes?" Caesar asked as he tore his eyes away from the unfolding scene.

"I don't think Rex is in control of himself." She assured the scientist.

"Neither do I. You see him struggling until Van Kleiss swipes at his glove. I might be able to zoom in…" Caesar trailed, maximizing the screen when at that moment, White Knight's face spread over the screen.

White Knight was not pleased with either of the scientists. He was in fact displeased at the very thought of Providence needing the two. However, the fact was that Providence did need the two, and he wouldn't comment on either of the two's behavior (he would however file away both incidents in his mind, ready to be pulled if the need should arise).

He looked straight at the two people who were looking at him.

"I assume both of you know what has happened in the Western branch, twenty eighth floor." Knight said interlacing his fingers together on the white table in front of him.

"We were just going over the footage." Holiday replied shortly, not because of her frustration with White Knight, but anxiety over what was happening while Knight was invading their screen.

"What have you found out?"

"Well, nothing except Rex didn't appear to want to when he did." Caesar said, his agitated gaze fixed on Knight.

"So nothing that helps," White Knight said, "Fix him, Holiday, and Mr. Salazar, or I will."

And with that, White Knights face blinked off the screen. Both scientists had an idea of what White intended to do. Holiday shook her head, and watched as a small automated alert buzzed into her ear authorizing soldiers to use open fire. On Rex.

(Rex and the Pack)

"Run!" Rex hollered, trying to warn the oncoming soldiers. But the soldiers ran at him still, their guns flashing as bullets began to rain over the Pack. Before even hitting one member, a red tear in space swallowed the bullets, and then opened behind the soldiers. Six dropped on the spot while fifteen limped out of the stampede.

"The other way!" Rex said, motioning for them to go back frantically. That when he felt his arm lock up and bend down to his side as his 'Punk Busters' grew on his feet.

"Please!" Rex cried out to them, but then his jaw clamped shut, and it was all Rex could do to close his eyes. He opened them when control was again his, and this time didn't even bother to look around at the fallen soldiers.

"You are amazing Rex." Van Kleiss said, his gloved hand patting Rex's shoulder. Rex threw off Van Kleiss's hand and turned to face him. 

"Stop this! I know these people!" Res said, gesturing to the soldiers who lay still on the floor. Van Kleiss did not even change his expression as his eyes swept over the men.

"Rex, you are failing to impress me with this."

Rex's face contorted into anger.

"These are people! With lives and families!" Rex said, a faint blue line trailing up his arm.

Van Kleiss noticed the activating nanites, and his hand hit the button on his glove. Suddenly Rex dropped as his knees buckled. His nanites shut down and then restarted as Rex stood up wobbling slightly, a slightly dazed look in his eye.

"Challenging me will get you nowhere, Rex. Now, I am done wasting time with these petty soldiers. Let's go have a talk with the famed White Knight and your brother, shall we?"

Rex clenched his hands tight, and stood firmly where he stood.

"We don't have time for this," Van Kleiss said, very put-out, "Claws, Biowulf, bring the boy. We have places to go and people to see."

Biowulf and Claws grabbed Rex roughly, dragging him as he went. Rex turned and faced a camera and started to yell.

"Holiday! Caesar! I know you're watching! Run! Get out of here! I can't control myself! Ru-ugh!" Rex grunted as both Biolwulf and Claws smacked at his arms.

"Keep quiet Rex. No one likes the person who ruins the surprise." And with that he extended his head to the camera, and smashed it, bits of the device exploding around on the floor. The Pack then continued to press towards the lab.

"Run, you guys. I don't think I can stop this one." Rex mumbled to himself.

(Six and Bobo)

Six and Bobo landed on the Launch Pad-what was left of it.

"Whoa…were we planning on remodeling?" Bobo asked, examining the damage, and then both agents looked up at the building. The base was severly damaged, smoke piling up and flowing out of the building. And just as Six was turning away, a small eruption from near the middle burst into being.

"We turn our backs for one minute…" Bobo joked, but caught from Six's glance of disapproval that this was not the place, nor the time.

"Let's go." Six said, his katanas falling from seemingly nowhere as he walked inside Providence's glorified garage. Bobo followed after him, two ruby guns polished and ready to go.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Replies

Peacexfreedom: There are going to be a lot of fighting scenes in this chapter and the next one J Thanks for always relpying. It is always nice to read your replies, whoch are always encouraging and full of good ideas. Thank you!

A Spirit of the Stars: Yay! New replier! Thank you for comments and praise! I'm glad like it! Love the 'caps'. Very enthusiastic!

PhantomGirl12: Thanks! Love how often you reply!

General Zargon: Eww, celery pancakes! *coughs* Even nastier than the regular kind. Please, once you have finished reading this, do not kill me. Please. I mean it. *Looks at General Zargon sternly* I mean it! No coleslaw. None.

Crystal Peak: Breach always has freaked me out. Always. Especially after the episode "Breach". She's just screwed up and creepy. My opinion. I feel bad for Rex too! And, sadly,I'm afraid it'll get a little worse before it get's better. Van Kleiss isn't a good guy, and I agree with you he might have had a thing for Rex's mom. It's just not Rex's week. Holiday and Caesar come into this chapter. And I have found a way Noah can be in this, but it's later on. J Thank you for your reply!

Infinite Change: I know…but it is darkest before dawn.

KaliAnn: We actually find out what Van Kleiss wants in this chapter.

To Everyone: This story is really fun to write and I just wanted to throw out there a little thanks for all the people who enjoy reading it as much as I do writing. J Thank you!

Chapter 17: Lockdown

Rex's 'Smack Hands' extended hungrily towards a young Providence grunt-the last of his troop. Rex's giant metal hands clasped the soldier's waist, and the man gasped as Rex drew him in closer. His gun clattered to the loudly to the ground. Res opened his unwilling eyes, loathing his compliant body. The young soldier was now held in front of him. Rex looked desperately at the young man.

"I'll fight-I promise." Rex said to the anxious grunt. Rex felt his 'Smack Hands' already trying to constrict the poor agent like an anaconda. Rex set his whole mind on a single message: No. No more obeying. He concentrated on his hands, which were still flexing on the man. No. His hands stopped crushing the man further, but they were still tight. The Providence agent began to feebly claw at his metal hands. No. Rex felt the man's chest start to rise and fall slower as the man struggled for air. He was losing oxygen, and fast.

"C-can't breathe." The young man gasped as he thrashed dully in Rex's hands.

No. With a new determination, Rex fought against his body. He set his entire strength and will upon his hands, willing them to stop=a command, not a request. He felt his metal fingers begin to loosen. His body started to respond, Rex noticed with hope pricking his chest. This was beatable. With a burst of strength, Rex separated his interlaced fingers from one another. The man fell to the floor with a stiff thud. No. Rex knelt down quickly, his 'Smack Hands' returning into him, his tiff body relaxing under his own control. His fingers pressed against the man's neck just below his chin. Nothing, no pulse. No. No. No. All of that had been for nothing. All of that had happened in less than sixty seconds. Rex stood slowly, his eyes dragging over the man one last time as he lay still on the floor.

Rex felt heat rush to his head, and he closed his eyes so the warm tears wouldn't spill over into the open. Van Kleiss would never see him cry.

Just then he heard the Pack approach behind him, having finished their own section of the squadron.

"Speak of the devil," Rex thought to himself , turning towards Van Kleiss.

"Well done Rex," Van Kleiss said, nodding at the still figure on the floor.

Rex said nothing, only glared at the EVO in front of him.

"The silent treatment?" Van Kleiss asked with amusement, "I thought you were more creative than that."

Rex still didn't respond.

"Apparently not. Come, Rex, I believe that the labs are only one floor away." Van Kleiss said as the Pack started to move towards the Petting Zoo. Rex hung his head, and then inside scolded himself. No. Giving up wasn't what he did. But it wasn't time to fight yet. Soon, but not yet. Reluctantly, Rex moved his feet after the Pack. As they entered the Zoo, Rex looked to the viewing glass at the top where the main lab was. Where Holiday and Caesar probably were. The time to fight wasn't now, but it was so close Rex could smell it.

(Six and Bobo)

Six opened another door, and it slid open slowly as wild wires flung with the energy coursing through them. The place was a disaster, a mass of torn walls and broken poles, and wires that were hanging from ceiling, walls, and doors, a blue electricity sparking at the ends. Six's eye brows raised in what would be surprise and shock him if Six would allow himself to feel those emotions. Providence soldiers were laying on the ground, strewn all over the hall, either dead or unconscious. The rest of the soldiers were groaning in pain. Six kept walking, not letting himself be distracted from finding Rex.

Six walked past the still bodies of Providence as he navigated through the debris. This time he was going to get Van Kleiss. He continued on, following a path of destruction and damage.

(Holiday and Caesar)

Both scientists heard the door open. It had been only ten minutes since they had heard Rex's warning. Both turned as the elevator door screeched to a halt, and Van Kleiss stepped out with Rex. Pex looked somewhat pale, and his glance was anxious.

Van Kleiss stepped out.

"As you two may be aware, I am more or less in control of Providence, so running, resisting, struggling, and all other forms of not cooperating are pointless and futile. The Pack is waiting below to take out reinforcements, such as Agent Six, and to stop anyone who tries to escape, mainly you or the White Knight. After all, I really only need Rex for this, don't I?" Van Kleiss said eloquently and smugly.

"Rex, are you alright?" Holiday asked Rex.

"I've had better days, Doc." Rex answered.

"You heartless monstrosity," Caesar said, his eyes becoming slits as he focused on Van Kleiss.

"Enough with the insults, Caesar." Van Kleiss said almost tiredly.

"You have turned Rex into a murderer!" Caesar spoke accusingly, his finger pointing at the older EVO.

Rex hung his head, the heat returning to his cheeks as he thought of the young Providence agent.

"I will not kill anyone else unless you fail to do exactly as ask," Van Kleiss promised, his cold stare eyeing each person in the room.  
>"And what is it you want?" Holiday asked.<p>

"Every EVO in this building is mine. Your research for a cure will stop. And the White Knight dies."

"You said you wouldn't murder anyone." Caesar said.

"White Knight isn't anyone. He is a pure human, which will not be allowed to live in my world." Van Kleiss said.

"No." Caesar said.

"Excuse me?" Van Kleiss said, his eye brow raising.

"No. I won't help you. I won't surrender. You have no right, and so I won't give it to you. You are a coward and a monster." Caesar said.

"You're heartless and cruel." Added Holiday, he piecing green eyes flashing in anger as she joined Caesasr.

Van Kleiss shrugged.

"Fine, Rex, dispose of them."

Caesar eyes immediately flared with anger, and his arm was thrust back as he tore at Van Kleiss, his hand turning to a fist. Just as he was about to make contact, Rex flung himself at Caesar. Rex's 'Bull Whip' wrapped around the inventor, his brother, and pulled him back.

"Rex!" Caesar huffed as air filled his lungs.

"Run Caesar, Holiday, please." Rex said, hurt in his eye.

"I said destroy them." ordered Van Kleiss who sat idly by.

Holiday then threw herself at the EVO, her fist colliding with his jaw. Van Kleiss stumbled back, his pale hand rising to wipe at his bleeding mouth.

Holiday was still standing in a fighting stance, his fists raise, and her faze hardened and focused on Van Kleiss.

Rex released Caesar, but not to freedom. The inventor hit the ground hard, but still rolled out of the way as 'Smack hands' smashed the ground closer to him. The white tile smashed into pieces and dust.

"Rex, control yourself! I have seen you fight this!" Caesar yelled, running to the desk. All he had to do was reach the stunner. That was it.

Just as his hand reached out towards the desk, Rex's BFS slammed down, barely missing his brother.

"Caesar, I'm trying." Rex said. He sounded exhausted. Caesar ran around the BFS, and leaped onto the table. He was bending down towards his invention, when he was slammed off by one of debris from the slam cannon. Caesar grunted as he fell onto the hard and unforgiving floor.

Van Kleiss slashed at Holiday, his extended golden arm swinging harshly. Holiday snapped back, just missing the attack by inches. She felt the air break in front of her. She turned, and slammed Van Kleiss in the mouth again, raising her knee to aim at Van Kleiss's stomach. Van Kleiss's normal hand grabbed Holiday's leg, throwing her off balance.

She hit the ground hard.

"I had hoped you could be saved, Dr. Holiday. You have a brilliant mind." Van Kleiss said, leaning down over her, reaching out his cold metal hand to her, intending on having a new EVO.

Rex was fighting harder than he ever had before against his body. He was trying to think. He was, but everything was chaos. He walked around the table, his BFS still scratching the ground. His body leaned down, looking for Caesar. Soon, Rex spotted his brother trying to site up by propping himself against a table. He was breathing hard, and grimacing as he moved.  
>"I'm fighting, Caesar." Rex said as he pressed his jaw to move.<p>

"That's good, mijo." Caesar said heavily.

Rex saw his 'Smack Hands' reach for his brother, and in his mind flashed the sight of the young Providence agent gasping for air, and finally hitting the ground dully. No, not Caesar. Not his brother. He wouldn't end up like that.

Rex fought against his body, refusing to move. He started to pull against his nanites, refusing them any freedom. He ordered his 'Smack Hands' to him. He didn't know if this would work, but he had to try.

"Rex," Caesar said, "You have never let anyone control you."

Rex nodded slightly. He thought back to Meechum. This was just like that-t three hundred times harder, but essentially the same.

Rex's body was starting to respond, slowly. Maybe just enough so it wouldn't be too late.

(Six and Bobo)

Six sheathed his katanas. Claws was lying on the ground, panting and staring at a long cut that extended from his shoulder all the way to his chest. His nostrils flared, but he hurt too badly to move. Biowulf was pinned by too small blades to the wall of the Petting Zoo, trying to fend off a large pink bunny EVO, and her hungry children. Skalamander was unconscious, Bobo happily leaping off of the giant lizard. All that was left was Breach, the eerie school girl. Her two misshapen hands tore red into existence, and she fled from the room.

Six shrugged, not worrying about her now. Bobo smiled widely.

"And then there was one." He said, looking up to the lab, indicating Van Kleiss.

"Two." Six corrected.

"I don't think that the little girl is going to be an issue." Bobo said.

"I wasn't talking about her," Six said in his rough voice. He was thinking about the EVO teen who controlled technology, who was a cure, and at the moment, a weapon.

"Oh," Bobo said, hiding sadness, "The kid."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Replies and Important Message

Important Message- Keep reading this story even after you read this chapter. I promise it gets better. I also promise that things are not what they seem! Thank you all!

Replies:

KaliAnn: I am so glad you liked my fighting scenes! And thank you for praising Rex's tears, because I was slightly worried I had made him a tad too motional Thank you for reading my story. PS- I finished yours. Beautiful. Absolutely masterfully written.

Crystal Peak: I know! I think Breach is just disturbing! Yay! Someone who agrees! And yeah, but Noah comes in at the very end. Like, very end. Yeah, that would be a horrible situation and even though he can't control it, he probably will be haunted by that, this, for a long time. I loved writing the part where Holiday punched Van Kleiss. I like a strong female character. In answer to your question, yes, Cain is a permanent EVO. He cannot (and will not) be cured. And your right. In this chapter, White Knight plays a major part, near the end. Thank you so much for reading my story and being so supportive! And, besides Noah, I think all the charecters that will appear in this story have.

General Zargon: At the risk of being shot by the mist disgusting vegetable *lighting flashes*, I beg to not read this chapter. Seriously. Turn off your computer. Board the door. Lock it. Throw away the key. Hit the back button! Just don't read this chapter. You're going to read it, aren't you? Oh no. You are! Oh, well. I'm going to go hide, bye.

PhantomGirl12: Thank you! ^-^

Deets 1: I loved your comment, and appreciate your support! You are hilarious. I was reading "Van Kleiss and Rex won't have a sexual relationship" again, and I was laughing so hard! Thank you for liking my banter! It is so fun to write! And yeah, I know what you mean with the Rex thought. I can't believe you wrote out OMG in its full form! OHHH! Thank you! And, wow! I updated while you were readin? That is so cool! J

Tony: Thank you. Yeah, Rex is just having a very bad week. I'll write him an apology letter when I finish.

Chapter 18: Wounds

Caesar wheezed quietly as he felt the unbearable pressure squeeze his chest, making breath a luxury. He saw the black tendrils of unconsciousness dance in the corners of his vision, and he longed to succumb to the darkness, but he wouldn't let himself be dragged under. Caesar kept his focus on Rex, who wore a mask of worry and guilt.

Rex was ordering his body to stop, but it seemed as though his orders were as insignificant to his body as his brother, and the 'Smack Hands' continued to tighten around the scientist. Rex was fighting as hard as he could, but he could do nothing against the tiny machines that buzzed and whirred inside of him.

Caesar was drawing in breaths more rapidly, struggling for air. He felt himself going cold, and he wiggled his reluctant limbs. Caesar realized that while his breath was being taken away, his circulation was being cut off as well.

"Rex," he gasped, "too tight," Caesar mouthed to his brother. He saw the worry shift immediately to fear, cold hard fear.

Rex felt a weakening behind Caesar's rapid intake of air, and he saw the young Providence soldier stiff on the ground. With a surge of anger and defiance, Rex managed to loosen his grip. The huge metal hands shifted around the scientist like a surprised animal, and allowed the scientist air, and a warm flow of blood began again in Caesar as circulation was welcomed back. Caesar impulsively took huge gulps of air, and color returned to his face. For Rex, however, the pressure was back on him, his body almost seeming angry that it had been defied, but Rex had ground now. He had a chance.

Caesar still felt weight pressing against him, but he could breathe. He noticed that the strain was not increasing on him, not returning or vengeful, and he realized that Rex must be wining. Rex was winning, no matter how slow or gradual it was.

Dr. Holiday stared in horror as the golden hand advanced towards her, hungry and anxious, like a starving dog. Holiday pushed herself away, but felt herself pressing against the firm coldness of a wall. The hand was almost on her now. She closed her eyes, knowing that she didn't have to watch it happen. In her mind's eye, she saw her sister. Holiday felt a scratch in her throat. No one would be there to take care of her sister anymore. Holiday ignored the scratch turn into a burn as it seared her throat, begging her to sob. No one would be there to help Holiday either. She squeezed her eye lids tighter. Caesar's ragged breaths were still in the room, and occasional grunts of concentration were coming from Rex. She heard Van Kleiss chuckle darkly.

"Surely, Dr. Holiday, with your love of science, you would want to watch the modern miracle?" Van Kleiss asked, "It truly is an amazing experience."

Holiday shoved herself against the wall.

"Get it over with." She hissed at him, mustering all the courage she had, not letting anything show in her voice but anger and strength-not the sobs that wanted to rack her.

"My pleasure," Van Kleiss said began to press his cold metal glove against Holiday.

Holiday felt a pressure on her, and she prepared for the worst. Just at that moment, she heard a sickening crack as a crunch filled the room. She felt a few drips of something warm drip onto her hand. She opened her eyes, and looked at her hand. Small dots of blood speckled her hand, and she looked up to see Van Kleiss wipe at his nose. A fountain of blood relentlessly dipped from the broken nose, and Van Kleiss eyes flared with anger. Holiday glanced to her left to see Six pulling back his fist, drips of Van Kleiss's blood dotting his knuckles. In a fluid motion, Six leaped into the air with the grace of an avenging angel, and released a powerful kick to Van Kleiss's stomach. Van Kleiss clutched his belly, about to double over. Six landed on his feet, his swords unfolding from his sleeves. Holiday felt a hairy hand force her to her feet. She used the leverage to pull herself up, and looked down to see Bobo.

"Nothing better than a damsel in distress." He joked, chuckling as he pulled out his bright red guns.

(White Knight)

The White Knight wasn't pleased. He stared at the scene that was unfolding in the main lab on the screen that sat In front of him on his table. His hands were laced together, and he frowned slightly. He fingered the touch screen, and connected himself to the communicators of all agents below Six's ranking, and ordered them to evacuate. He wasn't going to kid himself. The White Knight knew that it not even an army of those agents could take Rex. Not Rex while he was under Van Kleiss's control. But he knew he could. He had a suit for situations like this one. A suit specifically designed to take out EVO's like Van Kleiss and Rex.

White Knight got up from his seat and walked over to a seemingly solid wall. He placed his hand carefully, almost lovingly onto the surface. A red and blue series of lights flashed, and technological pattern tracing along the wall, and finally opened, the wall separating in two. Inside the recently created space, a large white suit of metal and technology stood, waiting for its controller to step inside.

The White Knight sighed like an exasperated parent as he clambered into the machine.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," he muttered and the glass closed shut over his face, blocking any stray nanites.

(The Main Lab)

Rex grunted with effort. This was the hardest and longest he had ever resisted, and it was tiring.

"How you-ugh-doing, Caesar?" he grunted strenuously. He looked at Caesar's face. He could see that his brither was getting air, but it was so fragile. Rex knew if he lost control, Caesar would…

"I'm doing…fine." He said, puffing out the air as he tried to conserve it. Rex shit his eyes as a new burst of pain rolled in. Rex had brought back his motto, and in his mind he commanded "No." as his will started to break apart.

Six ran at Van Kleiss, his blade aimed directly at the EVO. Van Kleiss had been backed up against the wall. In a split second before the blade would have gone into the head of Van Kleiss, he tilted it sideways, and a small lock of hair tumbled to the floor. Van Kleiss looked up at the still determined agent and smiled. As he smiled warmly, Van Kleiss stabbed out his leg, catching Six's chest. As Six instinctively staged back, Van Kleiss closed his two hands together like a bowling ball, and slammed them over Six's head. The agent crashed to the floor. Van Kleiss stood back, eyeing the still agent.

In a flash, Six was up, grabbing the off-guard EVO by his long hair. Six let Van Kleiss see something very rare in that split second. A smile, quiet and small-but still a smile, spread across on Six's face as he slammed Van Kleiss in the face with his tight fist. The sheer force of the punch sent Van Kleiss stumbling into the wall. However Six wasn't done, and he ran at Van Kleiss, punching his face back and forth, until a tooth was spit onto the floor. Blood filled Van Kleiss's mouth, and he spit a glob of it onto the bright white floor.

"Any last words, Van Kleiss?" Six asked harshly as he pressed his swords against Van Kleiss's throat.

Van Kleiss nodded, and tilted his head up.

"Rex, kill agent Six." Van Kleiss ordered.

In that instant, Rex's concentration died, and he obediently turned around, releasing Caesar who plummeted to the ground. Rex grabbed Six by his shoulders, and slammed him to the ground. Rex looked in shock at himself, it having happened so fast he had barely noticed himself moving. But Rex's body had not paused with him, n=and he noticed that his BFS had unfolded onto his skin, and was coming down hard, aiming at Six. Its sharp tip was going to collide with his guardian in seconds.

"Stop! No!" Rex yelled, a sudden fear washing over him. The BFS stopped moving. But not because of Rex's will. The White Knight had grabbed the BFS. His bright white robot suit flashed under the bright light above him, and Rex's eyes squinted.

"Thank you, Knight!" Rex sighed as relief poured out of him. Knight looked at the teen coldly, and raised his other arm.

"Knight?" Rex asked, not liking the chill the look had caused. The suits arm whizzed and a small gun popped out of the suit. Rex gulped, and panic filled his eyes.

The whole room stopped.

"Knight?" Rex asked again, a bad feeling flowing into his heart. Without saying a word, the White Knight's gun flashed, and Rex hit the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Replies

Deets 1: Yay! Anyway, yeah, Rex was a little OOC. I will just guesse he was under a LOT of , yeah, Six smiling. I liked the idea of it, because it so foreign! Also, thank you! :D Loving your comments! I was reading my number of comments, and I'm only 11 away from 100! It would be SO cool to get a hundred comments!

KaliAnn: Thank you! I personnaly hate White. But he does what he thinks is right. So, hate but respect him. Loved your comment! :D So exited! I already have an idea for my next fic!

EnderMoon: Here! Quick! Read this so you don't die! LOL, thank you for the compliments! One more chappie to go!

PhantomGirl12: Thanks! Here's an update!

Crystal Peak: Loved your comment, as always! I agree with you on Knight. And I think they (VK and Knight) are VERY similar, just on different sides. They both do what they think is right and both act on that without question. So yeah, I agree! And thank you for loving Bobo's comment! And here is the chapter!

NaaraHatake: I gasped when I saw you replied to my story! I LOVE your stories! Rockabye Six is one of my favorites! Thank you! Tombstone Diary made me cry, but I loved it! So, thank you!

Chapter 19: Heal

Rex felt the cold floor along his back, sending chills up and down him. But soon something warm and sticky pooled around and under him. Rex tilted his head up and dragged his eyes across his body, but they stopped as they swept over his shoulder. It was red and warm, blood streaming out steadily. Rex moved his shoulder experimentally, cringing as a sharp pain jolted him. Rex laid his head on the ground, looking up at the White Knight, who was just now lowering his gun.

"You shot me," Rex said, slurring a little as his hand gingerly probed his shoulder.

White said nothing, and began to turn towards Six. The White Knight took his giant mechanical arm, and wrapped his metal hand around Six's green suit, pulling the bruised agent from the ground. Six coughed but was quickly all control as he stood by his own support.

The room seemed to start to recover from the shock that had racked it. Holiday was kneeling over Caesar, who had now mostly recovered from being almost choked to death. Caesar sat up, his eyes glued to Rex's mostly still figure. He hoisted himself up, and ran to kneel by Rex.

"Rex?" he asked, his accent thick with worry as he knelt over Rex, '"Are you okay, mijo?"

Rex looked at Caesar with eyes that said plainly, "I was just shot. Do you think I'm okay?"

But what Rex said instead of the biting remark was, "Been better. Sorry about almost killing you."

Caesar shook his head, and gestured towards Holiday, saying, "Get the gauze."

Van Kleiss suddenly started applauding slowly.

"Very touching." As soon as he finished clapping.

Six, without any warning, ran at Van Kleiss, his sword drawn and aimed for the heart. The sword missed, but not without stabbing through Kleiss's golden glove as he raised it to defend himself. Electricity crackled and fizzled out and the sword also stuck the arm to the wall.

Van Kleiss thrashed his arm wildly, trying to free his arm. Six gave the trapped EVO a clean punch to the face, and Van Kleiss slumped, letting his arm support himself.

"We have had enough of that button." Six growled, and with the twin of the knife he had given Rex on his birthday, he dug out the small menace, a tangle of gold wires and circuitry trailing behind it. Six tossed it to the floor angrily, and it skidded away from both of the men. Then Six turned his attention to Van Kleiss. He pressed his duel swords against Van Kleiss's throat.

"You don't deserve any more last words." He said, about to heave his sword up, when he was stopped.

"No-we are better than him," a bloodied Rex coughed as his head lolled over to face them. Six lowered his swords silently, anger brewing inside him.

Caesar raised his eye brows, for the first and most likely last time, both he and Knight shared a movement concerning Rex.

"Que?" Caesar asked his brother, just as he had finished tending to the younger Salazar's shoulder.

"Kill him, or I will." White ordered, his arm raising again, but this time ignoring the damaged Rex.

"No, don't Six" Rex pleaded from the floor.

Six glared the pale man trapped in front of him. Six raised his two katanas, and threw them hard at Van Kleiss's direction.

The elder EVO sucked in breathe hard, closing his eyes and looking away. But nothing happened, Van Kleiss opened his eyes, seeing a sword on either side of his head.

"Missed." Six said, looking at Rex.

White growled in frustration, raising his gun. He fired, but the bullet never made its mark. A red space had swallowed it, sending the bullet into Mt. Everest. A little school girl with misshapen arms stepped through a portal and into the room. She smiled a wrong smile as she saw Rex's bandaged shoulder, and the blood puddle around him.

Van Kleiss smiled as well.

"I hate to run. There was so much to discuss-but my ride is here." He said as the wall turned into a swirl of red and black, and he sank into it. Breach waved brightly, and stuck her tongue out at Rex as she too melted into a portal that formed just behind her. As it shrank away, Knight's bullet sank into a sterile wall of the main lab.

The White Knight let out a curse, and then turned to face his group.

"What made you decide to listen to the orders of a teenager, Agent Six?" he demanded.

Six gave White Knight a look.

"I just missed him." Six said unapologetically.

Now that the threat was gone, and Rex was stable for the moment, Caesar's full fury was let out of its cage.

"You shot Rex!" he accused, his long tan finger shoved up against the cold robot metal.

"I do what needs done. And, he still looks like he's breathing."

Caesar glared, in his anger not being able to put the right words together.

"Van Kleiss is gone?" Rex asked

"Yeah, and the Pack isn't anywhere to be seen." Said Bobo as he glanced at a wall of empty screens. Rex smile and let his tight muscles relax.

Holiday was glad Rex was back, and she knelt down beside him.

"How are you, Rex?" she said, her voice full of care.

"I feel light headed." Rex said, and Holiday nodded.

"You lost a lot of blood." She replied.

Rex saw dark dots speckle his vision, and then he nodded slightly before he passed out.

"He's going to have to have surgery to remove whatever Van Kleiss had in him." She said, her eyes already searching Rex's body for an incision mark. Caesar knelt down by Rex, helping Holiday. He reached the thin line of red that marked the entry as a scar.

"We can do that in the morning," Six said, picking up the teenager in his arms. Six left the room, carrying Rex to his.

Bobo walked behind the two scientists who watched Six leave.

"He has a heart after all." He said, looking up at the two.

Holiday nodded.

"Well," Bobo said, "After that, I'm going to bed." He finished, fixing his fez and heading out of the lab.

White Knight said nothing but "I expect a full report tomorrow" before he left.

Eventually, after helping Holiday pick up the remains of her lab, Caesar left to go to his.

Holiday left soon after that.

And the room that held so much pain, hurt, and joy and relief was left empty.

Author's Note: The Next Chapter Is The Last! Thank you all! J This has been so fun and I am planning on writing a new Gen. Rex FF called "Miztakez"! Please keep an eye out for it! I have enjoyed this so much! Thank you!

~ Inscriber


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Replies

Iluminati-4: Thanks for your comment! Here is the final chapter!

PhantomGirl12: Thank you! Thanks for replying so frequently!

General Zargon: You will like this chapter. A lot. In fact, you will love this chapter so much that you will give me your pancake launcher, swearing to never fire one at me again. LOL, loved your comments throughout this whole story! Thank you!

NararaHatake: :)

Crystal Peak: At first I thought about a fight scene, but I thought it would be a tad more dramatic if Rex was actually injured. And, yeah, it would be really unbelievable if Rex were battling White Knight while a bullet was lodged in to his shoulder. Your right when you guess why Rex didn't kill Van Kleiss. Rex is the hero of a story, and as another commenter pointed out (SkyfallenDreams) a hero is noble, and a noble hero doesn't go around killing people. Breach was mainly weird because I don't think she would forgive Rex for breaking her perfect world. And, I took your advice and had Rex ask Caesar about his past. I kind of like how it turned out. Van Kleiss is always going to be trying something, but not any more In this story. I may write another one after "Miztakez". Thank you for always being supportive during this story.

KaliAnn: Loved your comment (as always) and I agree that a stronger person refuses to kill. J Thank you for replying so often!

SkyfallenDreams: Aww! Thank you! Your comment made me smile! Thank you again, just because of all the compliments! I also wanted to thank you for replying, even though you once were a silent reviewer! It was very nice and super thoughtful of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and with that, here it is! The very last chapter in "Hijacked"!

Chapter 20: Beginnings and Ends

Rex woke up to the sweet smell of chemicals and disinfectants. His body was stiff and he grunted as he shifted his position. Feeling started to wake up inside him and he adjusted the soft white sheets. He was alone in a sterile white room, lying on a white hospital bed. Even though he was exhausted, Rex hadn't felt this comfortable, or relaxed, in about a week. He tilted his head forward examining his body. He saw his arm was wound in firm gauze and a bandage was wrapped tightly around his shoulder. Rex remembered he had been shot, and he grimaced at the thought. His memory flashed suddenly, and guilt floated into his chest, heavy as a stone, as images of Providence soldiers filled his head. Hoping to take his mind off of a grunt that had been wedged in between his giant mechanical hands, he glanced around the room, letting his eyes drift from object to object. An IV drip was nuzzled under the gauze around his arm, and Rex noticed a wonderfully cool liquid was steadily flowing into his arm. He saw a monitor with different stats on the screen, measuring his heart, blood pressure, and brain activity. It beeped occasionally, and Rex stared at the waving line scrolling across the black screen for a few minutes. Then his eyes swept over to a tall gray machine with blue and green lights that faded on and off slowly. He noted that a red light had burst on, and was probably signaling he was awake to some computer.

Within minutes, Caesar and Holiday poured into the room, followed by a stoic Six and Bobo, who was rubbing his eyes and complaining about his lack of sleep-but was following the adults all the same. All of them filed by Rex's bed, standing over him.

"Hey, guys," Rex said, surprised at how raspy his voice was.

"Hola, mijo." Caesar said a warm look of concern tracing his face and lighting his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Holiday asked, kneeling over him slightly, clip board in hand.

"I'm fine-good." Rex said, clearing his throat.

"Good. Your arm may hurt later, and your shoulder as well. We removed the wireless transmitter that was in your arm, and the bullet from your shoulder. The bullet tore through some muscles, but they will heal." Holiday informed him Rex, eyeing him with her striking green eyes.

Rex felt a weight he hadn't known was there lift off of him, and he felt ten pounds lighter. The transmitter was gone and he was free. Rex relaxed visibly, sinking further into his bed, smiling.

Bobo broke the calm silence a few minutes later, as soon as Rex's stomach growled.

Bobo put on a sly smile, one that was recognized and noticed by all.

"Hey, chief." He said, "I seem to remember about a week ago when you were battling an EVO, Six promising a pizza." The chimp finished glancing at the agent and at Rex.

Rex nodded, and a huge smile broke across his face, a mischievous look.

"I think your right, Mr. Haha," Rex replied.

Six raised his eye brows.

"I seem to recall Rex sneaking out while he was under strict orders not to leave while someone hacked his body." Six said, clearly indicating that one cancelled out the other.

"C'mon Six!" Rex pleaeded "Please."

Six raised his eye brow even higher, but they fell, and he exited the room. Bobo followed close behind , raising his thumbs as he smiled wide.

Holiday gave Rex a knowing smile, and said "I'll be back with some pain killer."

Holiday grabbed her clip board and clicked her pen to start to jotting down notes as she walked out of the room. Caesar was about to follow Holiday when Rex grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," Rex said, pulling a little on his brother.

Caesar stopped and faced Rex, who had assumed a more serious expression.

"What is it, mijo? Are you okay?" Caesar asked, his edxpression a mix of happieness, concern, and confusion.

"I'm fine, really. I just had a few questions." Rex said, and Caesar sat down on Rex's bed.

"What questions, mijo?" Caesar asked.

"When I was with Van Kleiss, he told me my past, and our past, and about the Event."

"What did he tell about them?" Caesar asked as his expression hardened.

Rex told Caesar everything he had heard from Van Kleiss, starting from his parents, his accident, the splinter cell, and the Event.

When Rex had finished Caesar was still sitting on the bed, his head resting on his interlaced hands.

"Well?" Rex asked looking up at Caesar from where he lay.

"It's true-all of it. He described our parents very well, and your accident," Caesar sighed, "We really used to be very good friends with Van Kleiss." And he shook his head sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rex asked, "It's not like you did anything. Why did I have to get captured by Van Kleiss to learn anything?" he asked, a slight anger showing, but it was stifled.

"I don't know. I just never wanted you to associate me with the Event, I was afraid you wouldn't understand. And when I had found you, you couldn't even remember me. So, the only thing you had have to go on was that I was there at the Event. I know I was wrong. I should have told you. I am sorry, mijo." Caesar said, glaning at Rex with an apologetic look in his eyes.

Rex chewed over it and said after a while, "It's okay. I forgive you, and understand. You reallyshould have told me though."

Caesar nodded, and suddenly, Rex's nose picked up an aroma that was so good and over powered the smell of medicine.

Six had walked into the room carrying three boxes of pizza, and Bobo grinning wildly behind him as he carried two.

Holiday came in with a pill, and made Rex gulp it down before he grabbed a thick slice of a supreme pizza, shoving it down into his mouth.

Rex smiled again, and with his mouth full, grumbled, "It's good to be back"

Rex happily tore into another piece, and started shoving it into his mouth.

(A Week Later)

"Oof!" Rex gasped as a basket ball slammed into his chest.

Rex was finally out of bed. He still had a thick bandage on under his jacket. Holiday had forbid him from fighting EVOs, but she had said that maybe in a week he could visit Noah. Rex had decided, however, that he didn't need another week to at least visit Noah and shoot a few hoops.

"Haha," Noah laughed, running up to the teenage EVO, "Serves you right for sneaking out. Your agro nanny would be proud of me." He finished, still chuckling.

"Very funny, Noah. You know, I get to sneak out, and I choose to spend time with you. The least you could do is side with me."  
>Noah slapped Rex on the back, causing Rex to drop his ball, and finished laughing saying, "You know I'm kidding dude."<p>

Rex nodded, but seemed to cringe where Noah had slapped him.

"What's wrong, Rex?" Noah asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing-you just hit where White shot me." Rex said, casually. He secretly loved Noah's expression of shock, and mentally patted himself on the back for saying it so calmly.

"Dude, what happened?" Noah asked, grabbing the ball and sitting down on the metal bench to the side of the court.

Both teenagers sat down and Rex launched into his previous week, starting with the hacker. He told about the piercing noise that had buzzed in his head, and when he had been a monster, and Van Kleiss catching him, and putting him in a cell. He told Noah about his past (which, he said, Caesar had confirmed), and the device Van Kleiss had implanted in Rex, and attacking Providence, and being shot by White, and finally waking up in the hospital room.

He also told Noah a bit about this week, but it was pretty un exiting, because he had mostly been in bed.

When Rex had finished, Noah, still sitting, bounced the basket ball on the pavement.

"Whoa." He said smiling and shaking his head, "Sounds like an exciting week."

"Yep," Rex agreed, "Pretty busy"

Noah nodded, "So, you worried about Van Kleiss?" he asked.

"Nah, Van Kleiss will show up again, but this proved that even when he has control of me, Providence can kick his sorry butt."

Noah nodded, and stood up, shooting for the basket. The ball swooshed through the net.

"Goal!" Noah shouted, raising his hand for a high five.

"That's soccer, Noah." Rex grumbled.

"Well, it sounded cooler than yelling "Basket!"" Noah reasoned, handing Rex the recently retrieved ball.

"Fine," Rex said light heartedly and he made a shot for the basket.

Predictably, the ball missed, and bounced off the concrete…and into Six's hands.

"Well, Noah," Rex said, stretching, "I gotta go. Good talking to you, and catch you next week!" he said, walking to a frowning Six.

Six threw the ball to Rex, and said, "Five minutes."

Rex smiled, and launched the ball at the basket ball gaol.

For the first time ever, the ball went in, swishing the net around.

THE END.

A/N: I am aware that "The End" is a little corny, but I liked it. Well, what did you guys think? I just wanted to tell everyone that this was a lot of fun to write, and thank you guys for all the wonderful comments. I mean, I just checked last night and I had 96 comments on my FIRST fan fic! How great is that? So, thank you, you guys, for encouraging me to keep going. I loved all the reviews, and helpful criticism. For the last time (on this story, anyway):

~Inscriber.


End file.
